Jar Of Hearts
by Glamagirl
Summary: Breaking through the boundaries of a close friendship was the last thing he expected in his life, but somehow he did just that and now he had to face the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own or know anyone you recognize in this story.

**A/N: **This is a re-write of an old story I made for another pairing. Why? Because I found out that I had a Randy Orton muse and I want to exploit him, that's why I decided to work with this one. This is rated M for a reason, you'll find here some m/m adult situations so if you don't like that stuff you shouldn't read.

**Jar Of Hearts**

I don't know why I listen to Cody anymore. I mean, it might be that he is my best friend and all that but let's be honest; he has the stupidest ideas in the whole wide world. And what's worse, I don't know how he does it but he always manages to convince me to do about anything; from playing with his stupid G.I. Joes toys to making me get into the longest road trip I've ever been to just to go to a comic convention or simply making me crawl out of my house to visit him.

So yeah, it's really no surprise that I'm here at his house in one of his infamous PS3 tournaments… now, that he managed to trick Randy into coming as well does surprise me.

I don't want to be here because… well, because this is pretty juvenile if you ask me, but because Cody thought that it would be great of him to throw Randy and me a 'back to single' party in commemoration of our recent divorces here I am, wishing that I wouldn't be so gullible.

I mean let's get real, playing in his stupid PS3 and drinking until passing out it's not going to make me feel better and it definitely won't take my mind off the fact that I found my then wife having sex with her tennis instructor in our bed.

Yeah, the fucking bitch!

"No, you cheated!" Cody yells a little too dramatically as his hands, still holding the control go up to his head.

"Yes! Fuck yes!" Randy hisses as he stands up from the sofa and raises his arms up in the air while striking a little victory pose.

"That was not winning, it was cheating!" Cody whines as he throws the control to the sofa I'm sitting in, almost hitting me in the process. "I told you, you can't play as yourself!"

"Shut up kid." He says with a motion of his hand as he turns to me. "Come on Dibiase, your ass will be mine now."

With all the indifference I can muster I wave him off because I don't want to play their stupid game. I'm not in the mood for it and I think I'm too drunk to accomplish anything anyways. So instead of playing with them I reach for my beer and bring it to my lips only to find out its empty.

For a few seconds I stare stupidly at it; in my drunken stupor I don't remember draining all of it and when realization finally hits me I look up to Randy questioningly. "Man, you beer my drank?"

At my words, my supposedly two best friends look at each other and then start to laugh at my expense. Can you believe that? "You know what; go fuck each other you fucking jerks. I'm out of here." I slur as I attempt to stand up, but much to my shame I fail to do so and fall back on the sofa.

"Hey, hey… calm down Dibiase, I'll just get you another one, okay?" Cody says as he fishes into the cooler he so intelligently placed besides his reclining chair. Apparently the journey from the living room to his kitchen was too much for him to handle. "Uh oh…" He exclaims and his eyes grow like huge plates in his face as he looks from Randy to me. "They are gone, what are we going to do now?"

"Big fucking deal, I'll look for more in the kitchen." Randy says as he puts the control down beside me.

"No, no, you don't understand; they are all gone." Cody says and an eerie silence fills the room, it is almost as if the Apocalypse has finally come and we are too shocked to react. "Shit!" He mumbles while standing up from his chair for the first time in hours. "But don't panic guys, I'll go buy more. But Orton, I will have my vengeance, in this life or the next one so be ready for an ass kicking when I come back."

Randy waves him off without taking his eyes away from the TV, after that Cody grabs his keys and leaves. For a long while I just stare off at the ceiling, but then I let out a deep breath and lower my head down.

The first thing I notice is that somewhere along the way Randy turned off the PS3 and he is now surfing aimlessly through the channels.

"So what do you want to see?" He asks sitting back at my side, but because I have no interest whatsoever on watching TV I just throw my head back against the back of the sofa.

God, I just want to go home. I really don't know why I came here in the first place… I mean, I was doing just fine at home letting self-pity swallow me whole.

Now, either Randy couldn't find anything interesting or my rotten mood spoiled his because I hear him turning the TV off as he turns to me. Whatever it was, I'm too drunk to care.

"Do you want me to give you a good advice?" He asks, playing the role of a worried friend as I shake my head no. I don't need any advice, I'll cope with my sorrow however I please.

"If she was stupid enough to walk away, then be smart enough to let her go."

I snort. "What the fuck is that?" I snap at him. "She didn't walk away, she just fucked her way around until I caught her, get it?" After yelling at him I mumble under my breath some nonsense and watch out of the corner of my eye as he actually draws away from me.

"Jesus, Ted! Just chill out, I was just trying to help you quit playing the suffering asshole role because quite honestly it's annoying as fuck." He hisses with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, it's easier for you to say that because yours wasn't cheating." I mumble and when I'm done talking he looks up to me.

"Are we going to argue now about who got it worse? A divorce is a divorce and it sucks whether it was caused by cheating or not. At least you don't have kids, I do, and do you hear me whining about it? No you don't."

I take a deep breath, realizing that he's right; he's always right so running my fingers through my hair I look back to him. "Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you, I'm just stressed out."

And I really am, not only am I going through a rough patch in my love life but I'm also frustrated with the way my career is going, which is nowhere by the way.

"I know, man." He says with a sigh and his hand goes up to my shoulder for a light pat, only that his touch dwells longer than its necessary and then it just lingers there.

"It sucks, doesn't it?" I ask and all of a sudden I feel like he's just too fucking close to me… way too close.

Feeling kind of awkward I leer at him, watching out of the corner of my eyes that he is nodding his head absentmindedly as his warm hand remains on me, his eyes scanning my face.

God this is bad, I'm suddenly feeling way too drunk and I have to shake my head and close my eyes to clear my mind a little bit. It doesn't work, I still feel awkward and his hand is still on my shoulder.

"I'm fucked up." I say and he gives me another pat, but this time he gives me a little squeeze as well. Yeah, I'm totally fucked up.

I blame it on the alcohol; I mean there's no other way to explain this, because if I was sober and in control of all my senses I wouldn't even consider what I'm about to do.

But I'm not sober, I'm drunk and right now it feels like the right thing to do. I open my eyes and find that he's still watching me while his fingers squeezes my shoulder… and feeling like this is my moment I lean forward and press my lips to his.

Just like that.

It's just a probing kiss, me pressing my lips to his as he remains immobile. Now, I've never kissed a guy before but it's really not that different from kissing a woman… I mean lips are lips no matter the gender of the rest of the body, right? As that stupid comparison comes to my mind, Randy suddenly pushes me away and punches me right on the jaw, a solid punch that sends me sprawling to the floor.

Down here I groan and rub at my chin, trying to ease the pain before I have to deal with my wounded pride. "I'm sorry… I…" I what?

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He yells as he picks me up by my shirt and puts me back to me feet. I can tell he's angry, no… that would be an understatement, he's fuming and I cringe, waiting for another blow.

But he doesn't hit me; he just pushes me hard into the sofa and starts pacing around Cody's living room. "Just what the fuck did you think you were doing?" He yells again and at his question I really don't know what to say.

I just tell him that I'm sorry over and over again until I say it a hundred times; but I don't think he's listening though…

God I'm such a fucking loser, I knew I shouldn't have listened to Cody. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for him and his stupid party.

"I'm sorry… I… I don't know what got into me." I say as a matter of fact and he stops his pacing to look at me with the full intensity of his cold blue eyes.

Standing there he looks menacing, his nose is flaring, there's a vein popping in his temple and his jaw seems dangerously set. I don't know why but I'm suddenly afraid of what he's going to do. It doesn't seem like his mind is having nice thoughts about me kissing him.

Holding my breath, I swallow on dry as I watch him walk to me. To be honest, I'm once again expecting him to punch me but then he just lowers himself so that he's almost resting on top of me. I remain still, feeling apprehensive until he grabs my shirt and pulls me to him. "You know that I'm not into guys." He hisses and I nod my head frantically. In fact neither am I. What happened here was just a lapse of judgment, a drunken mistake never to happen again.

"Damn it, Ted!" He growls angrily and before I can apologize once again he surprises me with a kiss of his own.

Now… I don't know what to do about this. Should I push him away? I mean he's taking it farther than I ever did and his forcing my lips open so that he can slide his tongue into my mouth. I mean can you fucking believe this?

His fucking tongue is in my mouth!

Well, it may be that I don't know how to react, but if there is something I can tell you is that Randy Orton tastes like beer and chips… ha. Go figure.

Anyway, because I'm too drunk to think straight I let myself be carried away in the moment and I start to kiss him back, allowing my tongue to slide along his as my hands go to lock at the back of his head to pulling him nearer and deeper.

The whole thing is just insane and I can feel my dick stirring into life as his body comes to rest completely against mine; and damn it, I know this is not going to end well but I can't do a damn thing to stop it.

Getting even more carried away in this madness, I move my hands down his back until my fingers find the edge of his shirt so they can sneak their way underneath it, and once settled there I start to feel his warm skin as I've never feel him before. Sure, I've touched him countless times, I mean we have wrestled against each other and not only have I touched him all over; I have groped him, grabbed him and probably brushed inadvertently his package, the same one that is now pocking insistently against my tight.

But all those touches had been chaste, they were nothing like this and I find this new contact to be rather pleasant.

But then, he suddenly pulls away from the kiss and I feel my swollen lips already missing the sensation of him. This is when I know I'm drunk out of my mind because for a moment I'm afraid that he is going to leave.

He doesn't, he just takes off his shirt and goes to take mine off as well. Once we are both shirtless he claims my lips once again and I moan at the way his naked chest feels pressed against mine.

This is surreal. I mean this is Randy, he is one of my best friends in the business so what the fuck are we doing? Neither of us is gay, in fact we are mourning our divorces away, especially me… and he has a kid, a cute kids that calls me Uncle Ted for the love of God.

Now don't get me wrong, I don't have anything against gay people. My best friend is gay for crying out loud, but not me… I am not gay so I really don't know what's going on here.

But as I said before, I'm too drunk to care and before my mind can finally grasp the implications of what's going on here we are fumbling with our belts. Once I manage to take his off, I unzip his pants and slide my hand right in, grabbing his cock and taking it out. This is another first for me, I've never touched another dick that wasn't my own and it's actually not that bad. Randy is hard as he will get and the knowledge that I'm the one that provoked that sends a shiver down my spine; I enjoy the moment, feeling him burning in my hand and yeah, I like it.

As I stroke his already full dick he moans into my mouth and I take the opportunity to pull at his lower lip with me teeth, breaking the hungry kiss for a moment.

Licking my lips I search his eyes with mine and find his clouded blue eyes looking down between our bodies to where my hand is touching him so intimately.

I want to say something, but I'm out of words so I just breathe out and watch as his face tilts towards mine so that his eyes can lock with mine for a moment. He doesn't say anything either and only reaches to my own hardened groin to free me from the restrain of my pants and boxers.

I gasp because fuck, this feels amazing, whether it's the alcohol or the fact that another dude is doing it increases the sensation to its maximums, and I know this is wrong… even forbidden, but damn it feels good.

I push my hips into his hand and my gasps turn into moans when he grabs both our dicks in his hand, rubbing them together in a maddening pace that makes me feel on fire.

The sensation is amazing and I can tell you that I'm far gone and that by now I'll let him do anything at all. The thought doesn't unnerve me, if he wants me to suck him, I'll do it; if he wants to fuck me, God, I'll let him do that too. I'm just not in control anymore.

This feels too damn good to waste my thoughts in anything but pure sensation and I watch as Randy's eyes fix on what he's doing as a slight smirk graces his lips.

If he keeps it up I'm going to cum…

Not wanting to disgrace myself and feeling bold, I push him away and force him down on his back, this time the smirk is on my face. I assume the position he was just in and lay against him. But not for long, I kiss him quickly before going down to the floor, on my knees and between his legs.

He's looking down at me uncertainly and I wonder if he has done this before, by the look on his face I assume he hasn't, doesn't matter, neither have I.

I take him in my hand, studying him, my eyes taking all the little details. This shouldn't be difficult, I know what I like and I just have to do it to him.

So here I go, I run my tongue up his length and then down again, oddly enjoying the way he moans my name in that raspy voice of his. I go up again and this time I take into my mouth the head of his cock. He's salty and musky, not bad at all and as I start to suck on him he lets out a little yelp that makes my dick twitch in need.

I reach down to it and start to jerk myself as I suck him. Does this mean I'm gay? Who cares! All I care is the way his flushed face stares back at me and the way he feels in my mouth.

But then it all ends.

Before I can get to fully get used to this I hear the sound of the entrance door opening and Cody yelling some stupid quote from one of those stupid cartoons he likes so much.

And then like I said, it all ends. At the sound of Cody's voice Randy hurries up to his feet, he is now cursing and pulling his pants back up. It takes me longer to react but when I do I stand up, zip my pants and put on my shirt as well.

Talk about being in an awkward situation.

I don't say anything and just stand in my spot while Randy keeps cursing under his breath as he looks around for his keys.

When Cody finally makes his appearance with a huge grin on his face he is greeted by Randy walking past him in a rush, saying that he has to go somewhere. He didn't even look back and was out the door before either of us could react.

Frowning, Cody looks at me and I just stay here, my feet glued to the floor and my eyes to the door.

"What the hell happened?" He asks and I don't say anything. "Did you guys have a fight?" He asks again and I respond him as before, with nothing.

As I stay unmoving he looks at me with half closed eyes. "Dude, I must be drunk as hell because I could almost swear that was the shirt Randy was wearing, not you." He points at my shirt and I feel the obligation to look down on it.

When I take a look at 'my shirt', I chuckle bitterly. "Yeah, you are drunk, this is mine."

Cody shrugs and then goes to open the cooler to put in the beer, he hands me one and I take it, I know I need it.

"Well, do you want to play now?" He asks and I look at him, a blank expression on my face. "The only rule is that you can't play as yourself."

I sigh, weighing my options. I can crawl back to my place and submerge my soul into more self-pity or I can stay here and drink myself unconscious. "All right, I pick to be… Orton."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them ;)

**Jar Of Hearts, Chapter 2**

I'm not a coward; at least I've never considered myself to be one. But as I stand in front of the closed door of the men's locker room I can't help but to feel a sense of dread wash over me. After all I know that Randy is in there and even though I still consider the man to be one of my best friends, a nagging voice in my head tells me that said friendship might be hanging on a thin string that is about to break.

And why is that? Because I totally screwed up.

But it is what it is, there's nothing else to do other than man up and face whatever there's to face. I mean, I can't hide forever, can I? So with that in mind I open the door and into the room I go.

He's here all right, sitting next to Cody and apparently oblivious to the fact that I just walked in. Hopefully he won't notice for a while, for some reason I don't want to get his attention until I can at least find a spot to sit. So I walk in, looking the other way so whether he takes a look at me or not is beyond me, all I know is that I'm not looking.

I just walk in, put my duffel bag down on the floor and sit on the farthest bench, which to my distaste is not that far away from him.

Ha, man up my ass! I'm such a coward. I don't know, maybe if we never mention the incident we'll eventually forget it ever happened and things could go back to normal…

Yeah right. There are things in life that have no turning back once you go over them, and sucking off your best friend's dick is just one of them. Kissing… maybe, sucking, no fucking way.

"Hey Ted, now that you and Randy got drafted to Smackdown we can hit the road together, just like in the old times." Cody says all exited as he gives me that patented grin of his. "Isn't it great?"

Yeah… fucking marvelous. "Uh hmmm." To be completely honest I'd rather travel with Yoshi and Horsnwoggle than to travel with Randy, at least after what happened at Cody's apartment. Oh fuck it, since I'm probably schedule just to have a dark match anyways chances are I'll be gone before they know it. I won't even wait for the show to be over.

Of course, I don't tell Cody that because I don't want to hear him bitch about it. I can see by the look on his face that he's already planning excitedly about our upcoming road trip and even though I like to blame him for everything that went wrong that night, I don't want to see him upset… I'll let Randy deal with that.

So, as Cody talks his monologue and as Randy becomes quiet all of a sudden, I start to fumble into my bag to get my ring attire out. The show is almost an hour away and I'm not up until the NXT taping is done, but I already want to get ready, do my thing and get the hell out of here. Why is time passing by so slowly?

Maybe I should really try and talk to him, clear the air between us; you know, just try to be the better man. But what would I say, 'Hey man, remember that crazy shit that happened at Cody's…'

Somehow I don't think that's going to work.

I'm not a shy gay and I don't think I've been out of words, but as I sit here staring into my bag I try to come up with something and come up blank. This is really fucked up and I don't know what to say.

Then, while my mind tries to think about it, Cody stands up and says something about meeting someone, somewhere… I don't know and I don't care, I just try to take the opportunity and fix this shit up with Randy.

Biting my lips, I look around and see that although we are not alone in the room, we are pretty much apart from everyone else. This is my chance. "Can you hand me a bottle of water?" Wow… If I could kick my own ass I'll do it right now. I mean what the fuck was that?

Randy reaches for one of the bottles that are behind him and without looking up to where I am he throws it at me, or at my chest to be more specific. The son of a bitch hit me hard with the fucking thing.

"Man, are you trying to fucking kill me?" I say as I rub at my chest, the bottle forgotten somewhere in the floor where it came to rest.

That's when he decides to look up to me, and with those grey eyes of his he tells me everything I need to know. If he would have been looking when he threw the bottle at me he would have aimed for my head.

Fucking asshole! It's not as if everything was my fault. Sure I kissed him first, but I was drunk! He was the one who got all hot and heavy with me!

"What the fuck is your problem?" As if I don't know. He just blinks and continues his glare on me, his face all stern. I try to calm and be reasonable, we are both grown men, we can handle this. "You know, I think we should talk about this." Good, that's much better than my earlier failed attempt.

But he lowers his gaze and goes on to look into his own bag. "There's nothing to talk about, Dibiase"

"Nothing to talk…" I repeat like a moron as I run my fingers along my chin. This is it, he doesn't want to be my friend anymore; all this years of friendship and then nothing. Somehow the thought angers me more than it upsets me and I can't help but to chuckle bitterly.

"You know what?" I say as my fingers slide to the back of my neck. "I just wanted to clear the air between us because I was stupid enough to still consider you my friend. Jesus, it's not like I was going to rape you." I stand up, meaning to leave because I don't want to be here anymore. But before I walk past him I turn to face him. "Besides, if I decided to be gay I would definitely get someone who wasn't as ugly as you."

He snorted and when I was about to walk out he replied to me. "You didn't think I was ugly when you were down on your knees blowing me off."

I freeze on my tracks, not able to breath for a minute. Then, with my face burning up in a mix of shame and anger I look around. At least everyone is still minding their own business so even when my ex-best friend turned out to be a fucking jerk, I still can take solace in the fact that at least nobody heard what he just said. "Fuck you, Orton." I hiss.

"You wish." He says with a shrug. God I hate when he shrugs at me, it's a way he has to 'show' up his superiority over everyone.

Blinking, I look down at him and I manage out a smile that I'm sure turned out as a grimace. But no, he will not put me down, no fucking way! Randal Keith Orton is not going to put me down for a drunken mistake, a mistake that I need to point out he didn't seem to mind while it was happening.

"Well, now that we are on it, you didn't seem to mind me blowing you off. In fact, I can guarantee you liked it; especially when _you_ had _my_ dick in your fucking hand."

"I was drunk!" He says looking up to me, anger flashing in his cold blue eyes.

"And so was I." I reply back and he mumbles something under his breath, I only got something about me being gay. "What was that?"

He closes his eyes and sighs. "Nothing. Look, let's just leave it here, ok?"

Oh no, I'm not leaving it there. "You think I'm gay?" I ask in stupefaction. "Well, you are the one who's gay… in fact you are so gay it's not even funny."

"Yeah? Well you are so gay you have a subscription for Cosmo for a whole year."

"And you are so gay that you have The Notebook on TiVo so you can watch it over and over again."

"You are so gay that when you arrived to the arena today you had to think whether to get in here or into the Diva's locker room."

Ha, take that, bitch!

At that, Randy tilts his head towards me, his eyes sparkling maliciously as his lips turn into a creepy smile. "Hmm… well, you are so gay that your wife had to turn to a real man to…"

That's it, I don't even let him finish. Before my mind could react about what I was doing I punch him right on the jaw, talk about retaliation.

Then, while his mind still registers what's going on I grab him by his shirt and in a swift maneuver in which I had to jump the bench he was sitting on, I slam him hard against the wall.

Now, I'm really a laid back person and not the violent type, but there's so much one can take before exploding and Randy just made me get there.

But I only had the element of surprise for a short while though, because as soon as he shook off the shock of me attacking him he connected his fist in my cheek, sending a wave of glaring pain up into my brain. At the impact, my eye clouded for a moment but I don't let it be an obstacle to fight back, and after a few seconds we are fully brawling.

Now this really turned out to be completely fucked up.

As I use everything in my being to hurt him as much as I can, I feel someone wrap an arm around my neck, chocking me as he tries to get me off Randy. I don't know who it is, but I see Cody trying to get Randy away from me as well. Why didn't I notice that he was back?

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?" Cody exclaims in full pissed off mode and Randy raises his hands in the air, a clear sign that indicates that he won't fight back. I just glare at him, the fucking jerk!

The arm that was holding me lets go of me but it pushes me into a corner, then I look up I see that it's Mark and that his mood is the same as Cody's… shit. "I don't know what's with you two but whatever it is you better leave it out of my locker room. I don't know if you noticed but this is not Raw and in my locker room I don't want to see anyone getting into fights." His voice thunders through the room and if Randy and I fighting didn't get anyone's attention I can pretty much say this did the trick. I wonder how long will it take for it to reach Vince's ears. "Is that clear?"

I'm still glaring at Randy and Mark grabs me by the shirt so I have no choice but to look at him. "Is that clear?"

I nod and Papa-Taker lets go of me to reprimand Randy. What he said to him is lost to me, because as soon as I'm able to I grab my things and walk out, slamming the door hard behind me so I can disappear somewhere in this building.

* * *

><p>The show is about to start, I'm already in my wrestling trunks and my sour mood hasn't gotten any better. I'm still pissed at Randy, but above all else I'm angry at myself for being such a fucking loser. In the span of three months I lost my wife, I lost a friend and now it turns out I might be gay! And that's without mentioning that I can get into trouble after today's show in the locker room.<p>

Yeah, welcome to the trials and tribulations of what is my life.

Feeling sorry for myself, I hear the door of the utility room I'm in opening and I lift my gaze to see who is interrupting my solitary reclusion. When I see who it is I look away and continue taping my wrists.

Why is he here? Hasn't he done enough already.

"I knew you were going to be here."

Yeah, yeah… what a genius. Maybe if I ignore him he'll just go away and let me be.

"I just came to apologize; I was out of line…"

"Save it, I don't care." I reply without looking up at him. I tried to clear things up with him earlier but he was above that. Now I'm the one who doesn't want to talk.

"Come on, Ted, don't be like that…"

"Then how do you want me to be?" I say surprisingly calmed as I stand up to face him. "Am I supposed to step back and let you piss over me just because you can't face the consequences of your actions?"

At my words, at least he haves the courtesy to look abashed.

"I tried to clear things up because I cared about our friendship, how stupid of me to think you cared too."

"I do care." He says and I cross my arms up to my chest, suddenly interested on what he is saying. I mean yeah, he is still a jerk, but Randy is not one to say to someone that he cares so this is going to be interesting.

"You sure have a nice way of showing it."

For a while I just stand there, looking at him in the eye as he does the same with me. He doesn't say anything and neither do I, but I think I've done enough talking to grant myself the privilege of remaining in silence.

But he keeps quiet, and the interest I had in what he had to say now vanished.

"You know what, to hell with this, I don't need this." I hiss and walk past him; "I have a match to get ready for." But before I'm to the door he grabs me by the arm and forces me to turn back to him.

I have to admit this, I really thought he was going to hit me so I got on the defensive and tried to push him away. I mean, the black eye he gave me is enough for a night and I don't really want to fight him anymore.

But he doesn't hit me, he just grabs me with both hands by the back of my neck and forces my head inches from his until our foreheads are resting against each other.

"I said I was sorry, what else do you want from me?" He whispers, his warm breath mingling with my own.

I can't reply, I just stare at those lips inches away from mine and I can't help but to feel all confused. I don't know what is this, but I know that I can't blame it on alcohol this time…

I force my eyes to his, last time something like this happened it didn't end that well. But anyway, I know I've been saying this for a while but what else can I say, this is really fucked up! I open my mouth to say something, a get the fuck away from me would be great, but I just can't… I'm not sure if that's what I want.

His grip still holds me to him and my eyes are locked with his. It's suddenly too much and I have to lower my gaze down to his lips again.

God I'm so gay!

I close my eyes, feeling his inviting breath brushing against my face. Oh, but I'm so not going to kiss him, I'm not… definitely not.

But then he brushes his lips against mine, barely a kiss but definitely not a way a man apologizes to his male friend.

"Don't…" I hiss, I don't want things to repeat themselves so I put my hand on his throat with the intention of pushing him away. But he pulls me closer and before I can prevent it our lips crash together. It doesn't take long before we are kissing hungrily.

Now this is so wrong… there are no excuses to relay on now and I know I must stop. But I also know that I don't want to.

Slowly and without breaking away from the kiss, Randy pushes me against the closed door until he has me pinned there with his body. This is insane, the sensation of his warm tongue sliding against mine as his teeth slowly tug at my lips is making my head cloud and I know I'm doomed…

For some reason I feel like this time he's kissing me with more intensity, robbing the breath out of me lungs.

While we go at it, I can hear people outside walking by and talking as Randy kisses me senseless, his body melting into mine my judgment turns into mush.

This is not like anything I've ever felt before, and by that I mean this thing with Randy. No one has ever kissed me like this and I think I'm liking it too much.

But much to my sorrow or my shame, I'm still not sure, he pulls away to look me in the eye. His eyes are clouded and confused; I bet that mine looks just the same.

At least I know I'm not the only one that's fucked up.

My breathing is a little labored, and as I look to him I can't help but snort.

"What?" He asks breathless.

"You are SO gay that…"

"Dibiase." He says interrupting me, there's a slight smile on his face as he speaks. "Shut up the fuck up or I'll make you do it."

I bit my lips, feeling his eyes delving deep into mine and feeling awkward about this. "And how will you do that?" Wait, am I flirting with him?

Before I can decide if I was, he kisses me back… making me forget about everything but his lips on mine.

~*Cont…*~


	3. Chapter 3

Big thanks to: BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, rkofan2012, dehlia666 (yup, it would start pretty much the same with little changes, but at the end I will probably change it all), Takers Dark Lover and ViperDiva

_**ChApTeR 3**_

I'm not drunk yet, I've been sitting here for more than an hour now and I'm not even buzzed. Now, I know that I made a vow not to drink ever again and all that, but tonight I'm going to forget that vow. Tonight I want to get drunk, and when I mean drunk I mean totally out of my senses drunk.

There's only one little detail; I will never get into that drunken stupor by just staring at my beer.

Without blinking, I watch the bottled beverage as it mocks me from where it stands on the table, and as I watch it I know that the first step of drinking myself into oblivion is to actually drink the damn thing.

Drink it and follow it with tons more and then that will be it… I'll be drunk so I can momentarily feel better with myself. But as simple as that sounds I can't even get myself to drink this one fucking beer.

How am I to get drunk if I can't even drink one beer!

I ordered this one when I came here so by now it must be warm, and there's nothing I hate most that drinking a warm beer… well actually, there are a lot of things I hate more than that but that's not the point right now, I can't drink this shit.

Maybe I should discard the beer already and order one of those sweet-girly drinks that Cody likes so much. I can even choose a color! It could be a green one with a stupid name like the Incredible Hulk or maybe a blue one named after a smurf or something, a Papa Smurf?

I chuckle despite myself and I know I crossed the line of being pathetic, I mean, I'm not even drunk and I'm already chuckling without reason.

Whatever… I put on my neutral face again and just keep staring at my beer. I can feel the icy cold intensity eyes on me, but I just ignore it.

Anyway, I like blue. So maybe I should just get a blue drink and get the job done already, maybe while I drink it I could muse about how was that my life turned all Brokeback Mountain and how everything became so complicated because of it. Maybe I should get something stronger like rum.

Or maybe I should get nothing at all. Alcohol is what got me in this mess in the first place and there's a good reason why I vowed to never drink it again. Maybe I should go up to my room and try to get some sleep, forget about everything… simple yet effective.

"So, can I trust you guys not to jump each other and behave like good little boys?"

I venture my eyes away from my beer and look up at Cody. I don't mind looking up at Cody; he's a safe friend to lock eyes with. He's sitting right in front of me and he is looking from me to Randy as if expecting an answer.

"Don't worry about us, we already kissed and made up. Right, Ted?"

Randy allows his hand to crawl up to my shoulder, a simple friendly gesture that to the passing eyes indicates that we are way past the little brawl in the locker room. But I know better than that and I know that the true intention of his lingering touch is to torment me.

Isn't this how it all started?

I don't trust myself to speak out loud so I just nod and take a sip at my beer. It taste like piss… not that I've ever tasted piss… but anyway, I just nod.

"Well you better." Cody begins to say as he keeps looking at the two of us by turns. "Because if I find out that the two of you are fighting again I won't have any other choice than kicking both your ugly mugs."

"As if you could do that." Randy says, and even though I'm not looking at him I can feel the amusement in his voice.

Before Cody can respond to that, _she_ giggles from her spot on Randy's lap and it takes a lot of effort from my part not to yank his hand away from me and just leave them all behind. Of course I don't, and after a while that feels eternal to me his hand leaves on its own accord.

"I'll keep an eye on them, I don't like when friends fight, it's not nice." She giggles again and I feel the urge to mimic her annoying voice.

Where did Vince find this girl anyway, the Mickey Mouse Club? I mean seriously, is she even legal?

Anyway, Randy is right; we kissed and made up, literally. Then after we kissed our differences away everything seemed to be as fine as it could get between us, or that had been until Cody convinced me to go clubbing with them.

I wasn't in a mood to go out, but Cody has a way of convincing me to do about anything so I tagged along with them… yes, Cody convinced Randy too. According to my best friend, clubbing was just what Randy and I needed to mend our severed friendship…

So yeah, sue me! I know I didn't have to come, but I was just curious about how the night would progress between Randy and me. I mean, we still haven't redefined the new boundaries of our friendship and I was just… curious.

But anyway, to make a long story short, if I knew things would be like this I wouldn't have come. I mean, ever since I sat here I feel awkward and out of place. First it was because I couldn't take my mind off the fact that hours before sitting here, Randy and I were pretty much making out in a hidden place at the Arena; and second, Randy was into full jerk mode.

Not that he was putting me down or giving me the cold shoulder, but it was obvious that he came here in a bad mood and he wasn't afraid of showing it. Long face, pursed lips and barely speaking to me or Cody.

Typical Randy if you come to think about it, but after what happened back at the arena I was kind of expecting… I don't know, for him to be nicer. But like I said, this is Randy Orton when he is not happy about something and at least I knew his unhappiness didn't have to do with me, it was more about the fact that everyone is blaming him and mumbling behind his back about how unfair it was for him to get the tittle on his first night in Smackdown and thus 'robbing' Christian of his glory days to come.

It bothered him, he didn't have to tell me that for me to know, but because he more often than not keeps that stuff to himself I didn't say anything.

I was giving him some time to crawl out of his bad mood and cool off. He has never been one to mind what people could think of him so I was expecting him to be back to normal by the end of the night.

So as I waited, Kelly fucking Kelly, whose real name turns out to be Barbie, came in and ruined it all.

Why? You see, Randy, someone who has never, ever in his life showed the slightest interest in this girl, welcomed her with open arms and now he's comfortable enough with her to let her sit all over him!

I mean, please… he's obviously doing this for my benefit. Maybe he regretted whatever happened between us and this is his way of letting me see how much into 'women' he is.

See, he's a total jerk! He could have come face to face with me and tell me whatever was in his mind instead of making out this circus with that monkey…

As I think about all of this, I see out of the corner of my eyes how she lifts her hand to my face. Then, when she is close enough she runs a lone finger delicately from my cheekbone to my nose, it's almost a caress but I hate it… she has no business touching me. "Aw Randy, you are so mean. Look at what you did to his face."

I force smile, or at least I think I do. All I know is that it takes a lot of effort to force my muscles not to cringe from her touch.

"It's nothing." I say and she finally gets her hands away from me. "He's done worst and I'm sure he'll do worst in the future." And I'm not talking about giving me a black eye here.

"I'll make it up for him." He says and I bite my tongue as a way of keeping my mouth shut. Fucking asshole, if really wants to make it up to me he shouldn't be flaunting her like that in front of me.

I look at her, trying to avoid Randy altogether, but it's a little bit hard as she is all over him. I know that he's looking at me as I look at his little friend, his eyes burn me.

She is pouting, I don't know why but she is… and it comes to my mind that besides from smiling, pouting is the only thing she knows how to do. That and being all over Randy.

I don't see what he sees in her! Before tonight I didn't even knew that he liked her… I mean, he must like her because otherwise she wouldn't be sitting on his lap.

This is definitely not how I envisioned my night to progress into.

Now don't get me wrong, I guess I can see why people think that she's kind of cute… me, I don't think so. Chipmunks are cute, but that doesn't mean I want to pet one. She does have a nice body though so whatever.

"Well, since I have a responsible adult here to take care of you two babies I guess I can leave, I need my beauty sleep to look… dashing."

Barbie giggles again at Cody's stupid remark and I can't help but to roll my eyes. She doesn't notice because she's too busy giving Randy a peck on the lips.

There's so much one can stomach and I think I had enough for a lifetime. I stand up while Cody does the same, I feign a yawn and stretch. "I'll call it a night too, busy schedule tomorrow."

"Aw! Well, bye guys." She says in her whiny voice but I'm already making my way to the exit door. I don't even reply nor do I look back to them.

I'm not really sure how long I've been lying here under the covers of my hotel bed but it has to be a long while because I can already hear Cody snoring from the bed across my own. During all that time, I've been considering this whole thing with Randy and I came to the conclusion that whatever there is between us has to end before it gets too far.

This thing has the potential of making irreparable damage to our friendship and I don't want to risk it. There's that and the fact that I don't like the way I reacted when I saw him with Barbie. I have no right to feel the way I did.

After all we are just friends. He is just a male friend of mine that I like to kiss occasionally and that on one crazy night I sucked off while considering to go even further…

I just don't think I can deal with this right now; I'm still going through the pains of a divorce to complicate things even more with him. Let him enjoy that Barbie girl while I keep to my own.

Maybe if we stop now we'll be able to salvage our friendship. I don't really want to lose him as a friend so it's better to cut this off now.

As if I called him with the secret powers of my mind, I hear the door open and then close as he enters the room.

Did I mention that the three of us are sharing a two bedded room?

Well, we are sharing a two bedded room; so I can only hope that this night and all there are to come he decides to sleep with Cody. But just in case, as he locks himself in the bathroom, I stretch on my stomach all over the bed so that he doesn't have any space for himself.

He's going to take his time in the bathroom; I've known him for too many years to know his nightly rituals so I just remain motionless as he takes his shower.

I'm covered head to toe with the bed's covers, and the only thing I see is complete darkness all around me. I wonder what time is it.

And I wonder if Barbie is the reason he took so long to get back to the room…

When he finally comes out of the bathroom, I have to hold my breath to keep still. I can hear him moving around the room until his footsteps cease and the only thing I can hear is Cody's snoring.

My senses are on alert as I expect to hear from him but nothing happens. Could it be that he froze where he stood or that he fell asleep on his feet? I don't know… but then I feel him trying to roll me over so that he can sneak into my bed.

Fuck! I tense my body so that my limbs go heavy as stones, this way he won't be able to move me easily.

Well, that's the idea but he's insistent.

"Come on Ted, you know I can't sleep with Cody, he snores." He growls in that dark low tome of his but I don't reply… you see, I'm asleep and I'm not known for talking in my sleep.

He tries to move me some more but what can I say, I'm a heavy sleeper.

"Come on, I know you are awake so just move over."

Again I don't reply.

I hear him sigh. "Do you want me to sleep on the floor? Is that it?"

That sounds good to me, but I bite my lips to keep myself from telling him that. Instead, I wait for him to keep complaining. He doesn't and he doesn't try to move me either.

I wait, but after times passes away I guess he just did as he said he was going to do and went on to sleep on the floor.

Whatever, he got it well… "Uff!"

I grunt in discomfort as I feel his full weight collapse on top of me. I try to push him off of me but now he's the one who's giving me a hard time. I'm on my stomach, pinned almost immobile between the mattress and his back.

"Get off." I complain as his elbow buries deep into my back, the son of a bitch!

"Can't. Already asleep"

"You fucking jerk." So much of him being too good of a friend for me to lose, but hey… what can I say, I also said that I wanted to remain friends with him and this is just part of it. This is something that we would do in our good times so I should be glad he didn't force me off the bed. Maybe this is his way of showing that he also wants to remain just friends.

I struggle my way out from underneath him and when I manage I roll to my side, showing my back to him. Cody is still snoring, always unaware of the things that happen between Randy and me.

I really should try to get some sleep. If I keep to my side of the bed and he keeps to his I think I can survive the rest of the night. But just in case, on a future occasion I'll share the bed with Cody… snoring and all.

Or why can't he get his own room?

I feel him accommodating himself into a more comfortable position and I just remain motionless, waiting his movements to stop so that I can go to sleep.

Eventually he stops and I can feel myself drifting off.

"Ted." He calls to me and I open my eyes, darkness is all that surrounds me.

"Just let me sleep." Or should I have said just let me be?

He doesn't say anything back and I think he is going to let me be after all, but this is Randy and he never does what it is expected from him.

So keeping true to his reputation he just presses his body against my back as his hands slip underneath my shirt.

At the contact, my lungs fail to function and I'm suddenly unable to breathe. What is he doing? I try to ask him out loud but I'm not able to.

"So are you mad at me?" He asks as his fingertips run lazily over my tense stomach.

Am I mad? How can I answer that if I don't even know, I know that I didn't like what he did but, am I mad? And if I am I won't be for long if he keeps touching me like that.

"Why should I be mad at you?" I ask once my lungs reassumed their essential work.

"Because of Barbie."

There, he knows what he did or he wouldn't be asking. Maybe I should be mad… maybe I am! I mean, why did he kiss me back at the arena when he really wanted her?

After a lot of consideration, when I came for the show tonight I was willing to talk to him, to let what happened at Cody's slip under the radar.

But no, he had to be all on the defensive so that we ended brawling in the locker room, and then he had to kiss me! I just want to know why kiss me and then flaunt his new girl-doll in front of me? He should have let me alone at the arena.

"I'm not mad, she's your friend and I know how you like to kiss all your friends. I get it now, you are too friendly for your own good. I just hope you didn't punch her afterwards as you punched me."

His hand stops abruptly for a second; it's all it takes him to recuperate, then he's back with his tormenting electric touch. "I apologized, and I don't kiss all my friends, just you."

"And Barbie…"

"That was just a friendly peck."

I snort.

"Wait, are you jealous?" I can feel the amusement in his tone and I try to think on something witty to say. I came out blank.

"Of course not I'm not." What can I say; simple minds give simple answers…

He snuggles even more against me and I can feel his warm breathing caressing the nape of my neck. "You don't have to be jealous over her, I reserve the real kissing to the friends I like the most."

Before I can even reply, his hand lowers to cup me thought the fabric of my pants. Whatever I was going to say got stuck in my throat.

I close my eyes and try to focus.

Before he came into the room I had made my mind to stop this. But now that he's here, touching me so intimately I know I can't stop him. Hell! I can't even think straight. Barbara is the last thing on my mind now and I hope it is the last thing on his mind too…

Focus!

"Randy…" I warn him. I am trying to focus, but this is Randy, he is one of my best friends and he's rubbing me to my fullest.

I don't know how to explain this, I mean it's not that he's a man, but the awkwardness resides in the fact that I've known him for years. As I said before, he's my fucking best friend! I've seen him bleed and sweat, I've been with him in troubled times and good ones… this is Randy.

"I don't think this is a good idea." I manage to whisper, actually, I think that came out pretty well.

"You don't like it?" He asks in a whisper but he never stops his ministrations.

That is the stupidest question ever! He knows that I like it, I mean, he does have my hard dick between his fingers, he must know that I like it.

"That's not the point." I respond and I can say I'm proud of myself…

But then he takes his hand away from me and now I wonder why did I make him stop…

He doesn't give me too much time to dwell in regrets; before I can say 'don't stop' he rolls me to my back. Now, I would do anything to get a chance to see his eyes, but it's too dark and I can barely distinguish the outline of his body hovering above mine.

"Barbie is just some girl…" He kisses my check; I really didn't expect him to do that; but maybe he calculated wrong and was just searching for my lips.

"And what am I?" I whisper.

He doesn't respond, instead he slides his lips up to kiss me just beneath my eye. It's where he punched me the hardest this afternoon. I close my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his soft lips against my skin.

"A really, really good friend?" He chuckles. "I really don't know, you tell me."

I take a deep breath and consider his question for a second. I come up with nothing. "I don't know either." I confess before his lips find my own.

This can get dangerous right here, so much for ending it all. The sensation of his warm tongue sliding against mine is too much and right now all I want is for him to keep kissing me like this, it's addicting and it makes me want to get more from him.

Without breaking the kiss, he crawls on top of me and if I didn't know it before I know it now; I'm not going to stop him.

If I'm going to give this abrupt change in my life then who better man to do it with than with Randy, my best friend. Some idealist would say that Cody would be a better fit but that would be too fucking weird.

Cody is like my brother and Randy is just… wow, he's just Randy Orton.

We are still kissing, and it doesn't take long before the kiss turns into something more heated and intense. I'm throbbing for him, and I can feel against my stomach that he is enjoying this as well.

I slide my hands to his naked back and as if they had a life of their own they slip under his boxers… yes, the son of a bitch came into my bed wearing only boxers. Can't say I'm complaining… but anyway, he does have a nice ass and I like how he feels underneath my hands. I pull him closer, letting him feel my need for him.

I'm enjoying myself, but I do need to breathe, so regretfully, I break away from his lips and gasp. God I wish I could see his face.

"Let's go into the bathroom." He request by pushing his hips into mine and something close as fear washes over me.

I want this, but Am I ready?

I gulp. "What about Cody?" I suddenly remember my other best friend. What if he wakes up? Oh… that's why Randy wants to go into the bathroom.

I hear him snort. "I don't want to take him into the bathroom, I want to take you."

His hips grind against me once more, making me have a damn good feel of his hardness rubbing with mine. I hold my breath, Randy just waits for my answer, an answer that I can't muster.

After a while I manage to speak. "I've never done this… I mean… I've done it before but not with a man, just women and…"

He presses his lips against mine and saves me from the embarrassment of rambling more nonsense.

"I've never done it before either, not like this… but fuck Ted, I swear that if you don't go into that bathroom I'll fucking do you right here."

His voice is almost a growl and the tone of it mixed with the need in him makes my cock stir against his. It's kind of nice to hear him talk like that to me.

I bit my lip in consideration and he starts to rub me again. If he wants to convince me this is a good way to do it.

"Promise I'll go slowly." He whispers and then goes to run his tongue down my neck.

It feels more than nice, his hands, his tongue… I think I already made my mind. His hands slip into my pants and down my boxers so that he can touch me without the annoyance of my clothes.

"We can go slowly…" I moan huskily, barely aware that I'm repeating what he just said. But I can't help it, his strokes are driving me crazy and if he keeps them up I don't think I'll make it into the bathroom.

And I want to touch him too.

"Yes, slowly." I think he does want to drive me crazy.

I take his face in my hands and guide him to my lips. I kiss him hungrily for a few seconds before pulling away. "Ok…"

He knows what I mean so he kisses me lightly on my lips. "Then let's get the fuck out of here before we wake Cody."

He stands from the bed and waits for me to follow him. I do as expected and I think that from now on I'll just follow him where he leads me, that's how much I trust him.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: First of all, I want to thank those of you who reviewed last chapter, it means a lot to me and I'm glad you liked this enough to leave a few words to me. Now to the story! This is a smutty chapter so if you don't like the idea of it you should turn away now. To those who still want to read, I hope you like it :)

**ChApTeR 4**

When the wooden door that was to separate us from the sleeping form of Cody clicks shut behind us, Randy advances to assault me with his mouth. The horny little bastard doesn't even give me the chance to turn on the lights; he just goes on directly to push me against the wall and kisses me feverishly, his hands slipping underneath my shirt to roam freely along my skin.

This is all a new experience for me and it feels kind of surreal. I mean, this is Randy, my friend and compadre and that in this night he is kissing me and touching me like this is just… I don't know what it is, it's weird but I also like it… maybe a little too much.

His lips on mine are nothing but demanding and I can't help but to feel the urge to respond him in kind so I lift my hands and put them at the back of his neck to bring him deeper into me, our tongues dueling together as our bodies had done many times in the ring.

His kisses are really something else and for a moment I can see myself getting lost to a point of no return, so getting a little bit of sense back into me I pull away from the kiss and chuckle.

What the fuck is this? Am I really making out with Randy, I mean, really?

"What's so fucking funny, Dibiase?" Randy asks in a dark growl and I shake my head, feeling both flustered and confused about this whole thing.

I mean let's get real; I can't deny that I like this but everything between Randy and I is happening so fast and we hadn't even had time to talk about it… and we should, this is a big change and I don't know, it's just weird.

"Nothing is funny, I just…"

Without letting me finish, he takes off my shirt and tosses it aside. "You are wearing too many damn clothes." He mumbles in that raspy voice of his that sends shivers down my spine. His voice also bolted in a rush directly into certain part of my anatomy somewhere below my waist.

See, this is just fucked up.

"Really?" I respond dumbly in a breathless whisper as he hurries to pull my pants and my boxers down my legs.

"There you go, much better."

Going back into my senseless way of thinking, I step out of my clothes and kick them away. But it still feels like too much, I mean I am standing completely naked and with a damn hard on before a man I consider a good friend and this is really a first for me. Ah, but it's not like he can't see me because it's too fucking dark in here.

Should I turn the lights? I think that I should because I really, really want to see him.

"Well… not anymore." He says before re-claiming my lips with his.

My thoughts of turning the lights on die in my head as his hands slid to my exposed ass to pull me to him, making me feel his lust for this as he is surely feeling mine.

I finally will my own hands into action; they feel a little bit clumsy as I touch him, but they soon get the hang of it and begin their own exploration through the wonders of his body.

His back is smooth to the touch, but what I really want to feel beneath my hands is that squeezable ass of his. So not wanting to waste any more time, I mimic his earlier movements and go to slide his boxers away.

And just as I knew he would, he feels amazing. I give him a little squeeze and pull him to me, earning a moan from him as our naked bodies clash together.

He backs me even more into the wall, fusing his body against me, rubbing his throbbing cock against mine and thus making me moan into his mouth. Fuck, as weird as this is, I have to admit that I'm loving the way he feels against me, so hard and so fucking close. It's fucking amazing and I don't know if I can't turn back now so I hope this is really what he wants.

But why wouldn't it be? He was the one to ask me here.

Without breaking away from him, my hand search blindly for the light switch. I can't find the damn thing and I repress the need to curse. I really want to be able to see him.

I remember as if it was yesterday that night at Cody's. I was able to see him back there, and even when I tried to push the image of his flushed face and his darkened eyes as I went down on him away from my mind, the truth is that I haven't been able to so.

I guess I'll have to go without the lights on this time.

I push him away and swirl him around so now it's his back pressing against the wall and my body the one holding him in place.

Have I mentioned before how much I like this? Randy Orton is a fine man to look at, I mean even before this whole thing began between the two of us, I was aware that he looked good… I knew that, maybe not in the way I appreciate him now but the knowledge that he worked hard on his body and that his efforts paid off well had always been there.

But acknowledging his physique and feeling it pressing against my body as his hard breathing brushes against my face are two very different things and I think I like the last one better.

I like it too much and if I don't find release on this I'll go crazy.

Taking me back into the moment, Randy's teasing fingers go down on me, wrapping themselves around my swelling arousal and thus making me have to swallow a moan before it escapes pass my lips to break the silence. It's hard to concentrate like this, with his fingers working on me, stroking me into oblivion as I put on all my will to pull away from his touch.

"And where do you think you are going?"

He asks when I pull away from him, but instead of responding him, I start to kiss a path down his neck and to his chest. It's my time to drive him out of his fucking mind. "Nowehere, I aint going nowhere."

Even when I can't see him I can imagine him in my mind. His eyes must be closed while his head is resting against the tiled wall, his lips slightly open as he waits for my lips to finish their journey through his torso and to his cock.

And that's exactly where I'm heading to.

Before my lips reach the much awaited destination, I grab him in my hand. He is hard as he'll ever be and it amazes me that he is this way because of me.

Talk about a weird turn of events, I have Randy's dick in my hand, I'm about to suck him up real good for the second time in my life and neither of us is freaking out.

A week ago I would have laughed my ass off if someone told me we were going to end like this.

But back to what's going on. Randy is not saying anything; he's just waiting for me to go on. Have I rendered the oh so eloquent Mr. Orton speechless? Well, as much as I like that I rather have him moaning and gasping… but hey, this is nothing yet, I haven't even started.

Leaning forward, I slowly lick the underside of his engorged cock, sliding my tongue along his length as I get the hang of this once again. Last time I was drunk out of my mind and I probably was lousy as hell. This time I want to make it better.

And I think it works, because he does reward me with a throaty moan ripped out of his throat and I'm encouraged to keep going.

"Oh Fuck…" He whimpers to my delight when I finally wrap my lips around the head of his dick.

He tastes like he did at Cody's, salty and musky, it's just addicting. I slide my lips up and down his length, applying a little bit of suction every time I reach the head.

It's really amazing, I can feel him throbbing in my mouth and that makes me stir even more. I'm giving Randy a blow job… holy shit.

"Ted… wait, wait." He pants and I stop my ministrations at once. Has he changed his mind? Am I doing it all wrong?

"What is it?" I ask while my hand still holds him. Should I take my hand away from him?

For a while I remain here, down on my knees and with his dick in my hand. I don't know what to do and since he doesn't pull away from me I don't release him either.

But then the blinding lights turn on and I have to close my eyes for a moment. When my eyes begin to adjust to the new lightened room I blink a couple of times before looking up at him. He is looking back at me, his grey eyes wild and his cheeks flushed.

"I want to fucking see you…" He moans… Randy Orton mumbling because of me… now I'm the one speechless.

My eyes move away from his and go down to where my hand is still holding his erection. He's flushed and wet, glistening in the new light as I stare intently at it.

Not wanting to waste another second, I take him back into my mouth, enjoying the way his raspy moans fill the room as I work on him, sucking and licking like I know I would like to be blown.

Still going at him, I reach for my own neglected erection and give it a few strokes before he grabs my head and pulls me away from him.

I look back to him and he motions me to stand. "Come here." He breathes out.

I do as he says and stand in front of him. He pulls me into a brief, but delightful kiss and then goes to lock eyes with me.

"Do you have a condom…? I don't… I don't have anything with me."

I shook my head. I don't carry condoms around. I didn't need them because I was happily married and I was never one to cheat around.

"But Cody might…" I say as I remember that other friend. I hope he is still asleep, because I'm about to walk naked back into the room with an impossible fucking hard on.

But when I'm about to open the door, Randy grabs me by the arm and forces me to go back to him.

"If you are going to bail out, you better do it now."

Bail out? Is he out of his mind? Even though I've never done this before I'm finding out that this feels more intense that any make out session I ever had with any woman before. Randy's touches are mind blowing and his kisses are like none other. So no, I'm not bailing out, I'm even liking the taste and the feeling of him against my tongue so I'll stick with this all the way.

"Just wait here for me here." I say and rush out the door.

Cody always keeps his bags next to his bed so I walk blindly to where the snoring comes from and grab them in a hurry. I carry both bags into the bathroom and close the door and lock it.

If it wasn't for the fact that I'm so fucking horny right now I would laugh at the absurdity of all this. I mean he we are, Randy and I rummaging into Cody's shit so we can find a condom for him to use it with me!

"Here it is." Randy says as he found one, he's also holding a bottle of lube in his hand… "Bless that kid."

"I second that." I say, my eyes fixing on the small bottle of lube. Now, I'm not so naïve when it comes to this kind of sex, I mean I was with my wife for nine years and after a lot of the same I proposed to change the routine a little. She agreed… after two whole years! And when she finally did I bought all kinds of shit to make it as comfortable as I could.

She ended up not liking it, I personally loved it and I kept this kind of stuff around just in case she ever changed her mind… but whatever, that's not relevant right now so I tilt my head and looked straight into Randy's eyes.

He looks back at me and shrugs. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I look away and nod, if he keeps asking I'll have to change my mind. I don't know, maybe I should have drunk myself silly after all.

When I venture to look back at him he is opening the plastic wrapping that guards the condom and deep inside I wish he would ask me once again if I'm sure about this so that I can tell him otherwise… who knows, maybe if I get a little reassurance I'll think otherwise.

So I'm sitting down on the cold tiled floor, my cock limp between my legs as I hold one of Cody's bags against me as if my life depended on it. I think I'm having doubts about this, I mean; I've never had anybody stick anything up my back door… why can't it be the other way around?

Randy is down on the floor as well, and when the wrapper is open and ready for him to take the condom out for some action he puts it down on the floor and crawls up to me.

He takes the bag away from me and put it away, and then in a matter of seconds his lips find mine again and that's how he pushes me down to the floor, kissing me. I respond to him, my body can't help it and I feel my cock stirring back to life as he comes to rest his full weight on top of me.

Dear Lord, of all the places in this world we could be doing this, why are we stuck in a hotel bathroom while Cody sleeps on the other side? A bed would have been more comfortable than this cold, hard floor.

But the way he is kissing me and rubbing against me makes me forget all about the discomforts of our current situation and of the doubts I had before.

He breaks away from the kiss and just like I did before he kisses his way down my chest. I gasp at the sensation his lips against my flesh; it's enough to drive me out of my mind.

Or so I though, that was until his lips came to rest against my stomach, kissing his way even lower. I hold my breath and tense all over. Is he going to…?

Before I can finish that thought, Randy takes my cock into his hand and I have to close my eyes, my own hands resting on top of his head eagerly. For a while he doesn't do anything and I'm afraid that he is having second thoughts about this, but then I feel his mouth, hot and wet enclosing around my cock and everything stars to spin around.

"Oh, Randy… Fuck…" My hips arch into him and he explores me with his tongue and lips, his hand stroking me, tormenting me.

It feels fucking amazing, this is already more than I expected from this. He keeps doing his thing down there and I have to bite my lips to keep from moaning loudly.

"Shit…" I can't say anything else; he has reduced me into a big pile of nothingness already.

"You like that?" He asks and his voice vibrates to my very core. My ex-wife can keep her fucking instructor, this is so much better. It's amazing.

"Fuck yes… but if you keep doing that I don't think I'm going to last much."

He gives me a final suck before pulling away. I remain there, trying to recuperate a bit as he reaches for the condom.

By now I'm so fucking horny that I don't really mind what's to come… in fact, I'm kind of anticipating it. "Give me that." I grunt, sitting up and taking the small bottle of lube in my hand.

I squeeze some of the clear liquid into my fingers and then go to spread it at my entrance. All the while Randy is putting on the condom.

So yeah, I want this, but I still think it should be the other way around, not that it matters, not now. Decided, I turn around and on my hands and knees I wait for Orton to break me in. Hopefully, next time I'll be the one doing the pocking thing…

And who's to say this will be bad? If it was that bad men and women all around the world wouldn't be doing it… and hell, I'm a man, I can take it, worse thing had happened to me in the ring and that I do it willingly.

But what can I say, all those thoughts of bravery dissolve as I feel Randy positioning behind me, the tip of his dick brushing against my tight entrance.

And it's tight… I don't have to see it to know that my pucker is probably too tight for him.

But it is what it is so I shut my eyes tight and bite hard at my lips. Maybe if we would have practiced this with something smaller first, a finger or something would have been a good way to start this.

"Relax." he whispers as he holds my hips secure in his hands.

Yeah right, it's easy for him to say it because he is not the one that's about to get something shoved into his ass!

But I try to do as he says because if I don't everything will be harder and maybe even painful. I know… my experienced with my ex taught me that. So with that in mind I try to relax as he slowly begins to push into me.

But what a fuckery, with all the relaxing I'm attempting it still hurts and with my teeth digging into my lips I can only rest my forehead against the floor and wait for him to go all the way in.

Fucking son of a bitch! I hope he comes quickly…

Ah, I know he is trying to be careful by going slowly but it only makes it worst, I mean, he's not even half through the way and I'm already on the verge of a concussion if I keep banging my head against the floor like this.

So the choice is mine and I go for it. I push against him, forcing his entirely length deep inside of me.

He moans and stays still, I grunt and don't move. That hurt like a bitch but now that he is completely in I don't think it can't go worse.

This is it, we can't go back from this and it can't get any more personal than this.

He gives me time to adjust by staying still, his dick throbbing deep inside of me, buried all the way. It still hurts a bit but I wasn't expecting any less, I mean his fucking dick is in my ass.

But it's no so bad, I told you I could take it. I'm a man!

"Fuck…" he pants as he begins to move slowly within me. "Jesus, Ted… you're fucking tight…"

After a while he starts to move more animated and as the awkwardness of this starts to fade I start to enjoy it too. It is kind of weird, but every time he pushes back into me, an amazing stab of pleasure washes over my whole body.

So yeah, there's a slight feeling of discomfort and pain, but what he is making me feel is also very rewarding… so much that that I have to bite hard on my lips to prevent myself from crying out loud in pleasure. But it's inevitable, a few raspy moans escape my lips and every time they go out I have to bite even harder into my lips to keep them low. After all I don't want to wake Cody… hell no.

Randy is also moaning and gasping, his raspy grunts luring me into voicing my own pleasure. It's hard to keep the moans at bay, I mean, this is Randy… and he is fucking me in a damn bathroom floor, it's just surreal, it's amazing.

I'm on the verge of losing it. This is too much and I don't think I'll be able to hold it anymore. And then, when I think I can get used to this, his hand reaches down to stroke my hard neglected cock and I have to bang my head against the floor to keep from crying out loud.

"Oh God… don't you fucking stop now." I say as he fucks me while he strokes me. If he keeps like this I'm going to come sooner rather than later.

With his free hand he grabs by hips and pushes harder, faster… and this is all it takes.

"Shit… I… oh God, I'm going to cum."

His hand begins to work my cock more frantically and his thrusts go even deeper, sending me to heaven and then back to earth. I explode into his hand and all over the floor, and yet he keeps pumping into me.

"Fuck," He starts to chant in a low growl as he slams into me and I think I'm going to pass out; my knees can't hold me and only by the force of his grip on me am I able to keep from sprawling on the floor. "Oh… shiit." He grunts and becomes erratic in his thrust, and even when my body is useless right now I gather all my forces to push back against him.

He mumbles some nonsense as his cock spasm inside of me, and then his hold weakens and I do sprawl into the floor… but it doesn't matter because he sprawls with me.

For an undetermined lapse of time we lay there, panting and barely breathing as our hearts go back to normal.

"Wow…" He says after a while, me I don't think I can speak as of yet, so I just nod.

"Just wow…" He says again as he slides from me. "I… we need to clean all this mess."

I snort. If by mess he means my semen all over the floor I have to agree with him, after all I don't want Cody to slip with it and kill himself. "Yeah…"

He is already on his feet and I kneel, reaching out for some bath tissue to wipe it away.

"I don't mean that mess." He says and then goes to pull me up to my feet so that he can kiss me.

I pull away and laugh, once again feeling a bit awkward, I mean it's not every say that I let someone fuck me like that. "Let me finish that."

"Whatever man, I'll wait for you in the shower."

I go back to finish wiping off the floor and when I'm done he is already on the shower; of course I join him quickly.

"So…" He says turning to me as the water spray us both.

"So." I guess this is awkward to both of us.

"That was amazing, Ted." He says pulling me to him, his arm circling my waist.

"I know." And it really was, I mean, I'm a little sore back there and my knees are hurting a little from all that kneeling down, but other than that I feel great, great and ready for some sleep.

We finished cleansing up and when we are finally done we dry each other and dress with the discarded clothes laying around. He came in wearing only boxers so he finishes first than I do. As I dress he just stares at me.

"What?" I ask leering at him.

He just smiles and shrugs. "Nothing…"

I frown but leave it there; we can talk about this later. So when I'm done I open the door and step outside…

Only to find Cody standing right in front of me.

Shit… I think my heart stopped functioning altogether.

His hair is all disheveled and his eyes are glassy. "What's going on here?" He asks looking from me to Randy.

"What do you mean?" I ask with a fake tone of calmness as Randy walks right past me and towards the bed.

"What do you mean by what do I mean? Why were the two of you locked into the bathroom, together?"

Randy growled from the bed; he was already tucked in under the blankets while I remained frozen in place. "We weren't locked in, I was taking a shower and Ted needed to use the bathroom." His tone was casual and Cody looked back to me for confirmation, I just nod.

"You went in to use the bathroom while Randy was taking a shower?"

I shrug. "Well… when you gotta go you gotta go…"

Randy snorts and looks down on me. "That's disgusting Ted, I mean… seriously?" He walks past me and into the bathroom. "I hope you don't feel the urge to go again while I'm in there, I don't want to smell your dinner."

I force a smile as Cody closes the door right on my on my back. Then, with the smile still on I look at Randy. "You… you own me one."

"I'm tired now; can I pay you later… maybe tomorrow?"

My smile turns into a full grin. I like the sound of that, Randy paying me in… I don't know? Even I nice blow job can cut it for me. "Alright; you are on Orton, you are on."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know why I'm getting so nervous, I mean I'm just going to grab a bite with a good old friend at some airport bar and grill and that's all. You know the deal, eat, maybe drink a few beers and talk about nothing important while we wait for our respective red eyes. And, it's not like this is the first time we do something like this, over the years Randy and I have done nights like this at least a thousand times before and there has never been a reason for me to feel antsy about it.

We will be just two regular Joes trying to get something to eat together…

Alright, alright! Who am I trying to fool here? For obvious reasons, things between Randy and me are not so simple, nothing is the way it used to be and they will never go back to what we know. I mean let's get real, Randy and I stepped over and definitely crossed the friendship line that defined our relationship and things changed.

Going out to get something to eat will never be something so simple as before, at least not after the last night we spent alone together.

So yeah, to be completely forward and straight to the point, you can't be just good friends with a man that fucked you raw in a hotel bathroom as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Noooo, in my mind that's filed under the category of something more than just a man to man friendship.

But what can I call that stage when you are standing right at the border between a friendship and 'relationship?' You know… the one where you still haven't defined the new boundaries that restrict you or give you liberties over one another?

I know it's not dating because we are not dating, mind you, I would say that we are just… okay how to put it in other words that doesn't involve the words fuck and buddy?

Getting to know each other? Nah, we know each other pretty well so that's not it…

You know what, fuck it; actually I have no idea of where we are standing right now and that's probably the reason why I'm feeling so nervous about the two of us going out without Cody sneaking his way between us. It's just weird, but because I know we are going to be in the public eye we'll have no other choice than to talk to each other and chances are that the subject about us having sex thing will come to the surface.

And that's when things will start to get weird.

Taking in a deep breath, I take a really good look at my reflection through the mirror, observing with critical eyes the final product of my appearance. Now, I usually don't pay too sound vain or anything, but I always try to look good whenever I go out and this night can't be the exception. Of course, I don't want to overdo myself… I mean, after all I'm just going to a very informal dinner at the airport, nothing too fancy.

But hey, sue me if you want to, because fancy or not I just don't want to look bad when seen around with Randy because let's be honest, that man can look good even if he decided to walk out wearing a plain t-shirt and a pair of faded dirty jeans so you know… in some way I want to reach his standard. Besides, I can't help but to think that he can have any creature in this world and yet he's somehow with me. So yeah, as crazy as this sounds, I want to look good enough for him to like me.

See, this is another thing I'm lost about, I'm not sure where this sudden thing happened between us and I can't help but to wonder; is it physical attraction? I know there's a good population of women who find me attractive but I never thought that Randy would fall for it. Is it affection? Un-resolved lust? Who knows, but whatever it is I want to appeal to him though those stunning grey eyes of his.

So yeah, I just want to look nice and as I stare at my reflection I think that I did a good job.

Smiling and trying not to lift any suspicious about the fact that I've been styling my hair and staring at all the little details I could fix for the last twenty minutes or so, I turn around on my heels and take a quick glance through the almost deserted locker room.

There are not many people left, now that the show is finally done everybody just scattered around and left. Me? I just had a quick dark match so I finished up with my night first, now I'm just waiting for Randy to finish getting ready so we can leave.

Taking a look at my watch, I decide to head into Randy's locker room and see if he will take much longer, after all I do have a flight to catch up and I would like to make the best out of time before I go home for the next three days, three days that obviously will be without Randy.

So with that in mind, I step out into the corridor and trying to drown any kind of nerves, I begin to make my way towards him. There's no reason to be nervous, above everything, I know that Randy is a good friend and I trust him… hell, I trust him enough to you know, give him liberties with my body I haven't given to anyone else in this world.

Shaking my head in a mix of embarrassment and amazement, my mind goes back to what happened that night and deep inside I feel a sense of excitement running down my spine. I mean seriously, that was some intense experience right there and I wouldn't mind a repeat…

With that thought in my mind, I turned at a corner and as my eyes take on the door that leads to the champ's locker room I hear voices coming from within. I frown, wondering who's there but because I don't want to spy I just turn around with all the intention of sticking to the plan of waiting for Randy at the parking lot…

But, before I can take a step further I hear some laughter and I recognize the voice, John Cena. But of course, I saw him walking around backstage earlier tonight and considering that he and Randy are good friends I should have deduced it was him.

The bad part about this, now Randy will probably get carried away talking to John and we will end rushing straight to take our flights without having that dreaded conversation I was both fearing and looking forward to have with him.

But what can I do, right?

"For real man, you need to relax about it. Look at it this way, when you are at the top of your game every one seems to have an opinion and most of the time you are not going to like it; but at the end of the day all that matters is that you have this, and they do not."

From my spot a few steps away from the door, I frown. Could they be talking about the whole Christian-Randy fiasco, I know that a lot of the guys got genuinely upset about it and started to question their own spots in the company when a guy like Orton could just arrive to the show and get the gold while they still struggle to make it somewhere…

In a way I understand what they mean as I barely make it into TV nowadays, but I also know better than to blame Randy for it and because I know it bothers him when people would say that kind of stuff I decided to zip it.

After all, I've never liked dealing with an angry Randy Orton and even though we got a little bit more personal over this past week, I don't think I want to do it either.

But now look at this, he's talking about it with Cena and by the sounds of it he's not too happy. I can even hear him pacing and in my mind I can easily visualize him clenching his fists and snarling. Fucking great, just what I needed.

"You know, over the years I've heard all kind of shit about me and with time you get used to it. It's part of being the top dog."

"I know that," Randy says and he actually sounds calmer than what I imagined him to be. "But when the point comes when I casually listen to people talking shit about me, people I considered friends you can be damn sure I'm going to get pissed about it."

"What can I say? It's hard to find true friends in this business."

"I don't have any friends in this business."

Frowning, I tilt my head to the side and face the door. What does he means? He has me and he has Cody, fuck, he even has John.

"Aww I'm hurt, not even me?"

"Fuck no." He hisses and I know he has to be messing around, he couldn't have meant the no friends in this business part… not when it comes to me…

"Not even Cody and Ted? You are hanging more often with those two lovebirds as of late."

For a moment Randy keeps quiet and I find myself holding my breath. For obvious reasons I want to hear this answer… and what the fuck did John meant with lovebirds?

"No, not even those faggots."

Now, at that answer my jaw almost drops to the ground and for a whole minute where all I can listen to is John's raspy laughter I'm sure I'm in shock. What the fuck?

"Ha, so the rumors are true, uh? I think we all knew about the Runnels kid but Dibiase too? Damn."

"I don't want to talk about that."

Shaking my head I try to clear my mind a little bit, I mean did Randy Orton just refer to me as a faggot in the presence of another human being and out loud? No, no, no… that's…

Closing my mouth and snorting bitterly, I swirl around and then walk as far as I can from that door. What the fuck is his problem? I don't care that he's mad and I don't care about any excuse, what he just did is just fucked up and I honestly have no words to explain what he just made me feel.

Without giving it too much thought and feeling an eerie sense of anger get hold of me, I go back to the common locker room, grab my stuff and head towards the rental car. Luckily, I'm the one carrying the key so without any kind of hesitation I drive away towards the airport.

He called me a… well, he called Cody that too so I should be double mad. No matter what, Cody is my best friend and he should not be disrespected like that, no matter what his orientation is. As for me? Well, I don't if his memory is any good but if I'm that awful word he used against me, then what the fuck is he?

He should take a good look at the mirror and think about that.

Halfway through the highway and while my hands furiously strangle the steering wheel, my phone starts to ring and I don't have to look to know it's him. I try to ignore it at first, but when he calls for a third time I just purse my lips and grab the phone to answer it.

"What?" I snap, feeling my temper getting the best of me.

"Where the fuck are you? I've been looking for you all over the arena and someone told me that you left? I thought…"

"Yeah, this faggot wasn't in the mood so he fucking left."

After I so abruptly interrupted him, I hold my breath and Randy holds silence; for a few tense long seconds of neither of us saying a word he finally talks.

"Where are you?" He says in a whisper and I can listen to him breathing out at the other side. I know he's clenching his jaw and I know that he has his eyes closed as he tries to come up with something to justify what he knows that I heard.

But, because I don't want to hear anything he has to say I hang up on him and turn off my phone. This is it, because when it comes to me, Randy Orton can go and fuck himself.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thank you SO much for the great reviews, I always get into a great mood whenever I read what you guys have to say about this sory so thank you, thank you, thank you! Lol, anyway, this is kind of a fill in chapter inspired by a video Ted posted in his twitter, I hope you like it anyway ;)

**Chapter 6**

Someone once said that the only way to escape the abyss is to look at it, gauge it, sound it out and descend into it…

I can't remember where I heard that or who said it, but somehow those words came back to me with the force of a meteor and ever since they crashed on me I can't stop myself from thinking that this statement hits the nail right in the head when it comes to me.

It is like this, for the last couple of days I really went deep into the abyss and while I dwelled there, lost and confused I found myself face to face with my worst demons. For two days they won over me; I was mad, I was bitter and in my solitude I let them get the best of me. They found me at my worse and took the opportunity to spit on me and kick me while I was in the ground unable to stand up and what can I say? I just let them do it, I let myself get sucked in a turbulent sea of repressed anger and sorrow and I almost drowned.

Well, that is no anymore.

Quite frankly I got tired of feeling like that; I've never been the kind of person that sits in the dark taking pity of himself and while I was down I realized that was just what I was doing. I allowed everything to fall on me and the weight was too much.

First it was my messed up divorce and I don't need to explain why I took that so hard, but as if that wasn't enough, before I could lick the wounds that one left on me, the Randy Orton factor came into my life and seriously, he really fucked me up.

I don't even know how to explain it; he just came and swept me off my feet, making me look at life in a whole different level and before I knew it I got lost into the promise of his touches and kisses. Under his spell I ignored a big part of my beliefs that dictated into my mind that what we were doing was completely wrong and I let myself get lost in the moment, to get lost in him.

Back then I didn't think much about it because I trusted him, I trusted him in ways I can't trust anyone else and what did he do? He fucked up with me, leaving me in a state of confusion and bitterness.

But like I said, I got tired of being the bummed out guy who is too busy moping to notice that life goes on and that I can't let myself crumble like I did. Oh hell no, I decided I was not going to remain on the ground; I wanted to stand up on my own two feet and get over everything and anyone.

And stand up I did, after two awful days where I did nothing but simmer in the juices of my sadness, I finally put myself together, bathed, shaved, grabbed my dog and went out to face everything this cruel but beautiful world has to offer…

"I think I'm in love."

Those words take me out of the trance I was submerged in and tilting my head to side I look at Cody, my eyes drinking on the image of him as he sits comfortably over the beach folding chair he brought with him for this little trip.

As I watch him, I notice that he has a dreamy expression on his face and I can't help but to snort in amusement; but instead of asking him too much about what he just said I just move my head forward so I can focus back to what I was doing. "Really?"

Now don't get me wrong, it's not like I snorted because I don't care about Cody's feelings, but it's just that… I don't know, I don't think _he_ even believes what he just said. I mean seriously, if there's someone who deserves the title of master of evasion when it comes to serious relationships that's Cody.

"Yes." He says absentmindedly while I drop my golf ball in the air so it can bounce over my iron club. Concentrating on this, I hit the small sphere object a few more times without letting it fall to the ground; then, hitting it with a little more force I make it fly higher and pulling the golf club over my shoulder, I prepare to hit it with all my might to make it cross all over the lake.

"I might even get married."

Upon hearing this, my concentration is disrupted and instead of swinging the club I turn around and lock eyes with my best friend. "You might what?"

"Okay maybe I'm exaggerating, but I don't know man, I think this is the real deal… I've never felt like this before."

Shaking my head, I adjust my sunglasses over my nose and smile, trying to think of the few times I've seen Cody and the 'love of his life' interact. Of what I can think of, I only come up with the image of the two of them talking in hushed voices, Cody smiling his best dashing grin and the other one looking happy as ever.

I think they go good together, and if Cody really think this person is the one then good for him, at least one of us can be happy with someone who is actually nice and not a two faced jerk like some Viper I know…

Meh, I don't want to go back to the Orton subject so I pick the ball from the ground and hold it up in my gloved hand. "Wow, what can I say, does he knows?"

Cody chuckles. "Of course not; I'm trying to keep this casual, you know, we are just having fun."

Ah! See? This is the Cody that I know. He likes his relationships short and casual; he has always been like this and I can say without a doubt that he's one of those guys that fears commitment and evades it like a plague. "You should let him know, he looks like a good guy. Life is too short to waste it running from things that we'll eventually have to face and Cody, you can't run away from love forever."

"Of course I can, I mean think about it this way, we are on different brands so we barely see each other, we have different days off and we live in different states; if I let something like love get in the way then things will only get complicated and I don't want that."

"Whatever." I say rolling my eyes and then I throw the ball up in the air, fixing my eyes on it before swinging at the club to hit it. The club connects to the ball beautifully, the force of the impact sending it far into the distance and all the way to the other side of the lake. "Fuck yeah," I hiss, turning around to face Cody so I can smirk. "That's, how you do it."

Cody shrugs, one of his hands lazily brushing against my dog's head as his eyes fix on mine. "So do you ever think about telling me what happened between you and Randy?"

At the mention of _his_ name I kind of freeze, but not wanting to let it show I just give him a shrug of my own. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, Ted, I'm not stupid, you may think I am but trust me, I'm not. But anyway, I heard the Raw roster is having a couple of days off so I think I have a visit to make." With that said and with a smile in his face, Cody gets up to his feet, picks his chair and waves his goodbyes.

"Yeah, go and leave your best friend alone… and here I was thinking you came all the way to Tampa just to see me." I say in a lighthearted tone as I bend down to pick another golf ball. Once I got it in my hand I go to stand up so I can do once again what I did with the previous ball, I want to make it fly.

Flexing my fingers around the iron handle of my club, I use my free hand to throw the ball up in the air and much like I did before, I hit at it hard to send it as far away as I can. "Ha, did you see that?"

I said to no one in particular because Cody already left and Riggs has no interest on what I'm doing, in fact I think he is very bored of this little trip to the lake.

"I saw, now I'm no expert but I don't think that's how you play golf, I think you are mixing it with baseball."

As soon as that deep voice fills the air, I feel all the muscles of my body tense while one question flashes all over my mind. What is he doing here?

I mean sure, I knew it wasn't like I was never going to see him, after all tomorrow I have to hit the road once again and since we are in the same brand and all that I knew the encounter was going to be inevitable. But that was going to be tomorrow so I am not supposed to have this encounter with him right here, right now.

Fuck no, it shouldn't be like this, in a perfect world the encounter would have happened in the comforts of a crowded locker room or any other place where I wouldn't have to face him one on one while wearing only some cargo pants, a golfing glove and flip flops.

Or better yet, in a perfect world I wouldn't have to suffer this encounter because in a perfect world I would have never started things with him in the first place.

"What would you know." I say without looking at him, the tone of my voice harsh enough to make Riggs stand up from his spot to growl at the new comer.

"Does he bites?" Randy asks and I finally turn around to face him. He's just standing there in his own cargo shorts, a pair of sneakers and an electric blue t-shirt that seems too bright against his skin, I also notice that one, he hasn't shaved and two, that there's a slight smirk adorning his face as he looks at me with those piercing grey eyes of his.

Apart from those little details, it also comes to my attention that he is just a few steps away from me, which leads me to believe that Cody has to be partly responsible over the fact that he is standing right in front of me.

I mean there is no way that those two didn't see each other as one was leaving and the other getting here.

"Yes, he's an attack dog, if I give him the word he'll rip your guts out."

Much to my shame, Randy extends a hand towards my traitor of a dog and from growling he goes to heading his way to sniff and then lick at his hand. "Look at this, I think your attack dog likes me."

"What do you want?" I ask in a growl, I don't even want him touching my dog.

His smile fading, Randy looks at me. "I want to talk to you about the other day."

"I don't feel like talking," I say with a shrug and I mean it, I just feel like hitting his head with my club. Thinking about it, I throw the iron stick over my shoulder and tilt my head, considering if I should go ahead with it or not.

At the end I decide not to do so I just take a few steps away from him so I can pick my stuff and get the fuck out of here. There's no point in staying, he completely ruined my day and now I just want to go home.

"I want to apologize about what I said, I was mad, I wasn't thinking and you know I…"

"I said I don't want to hear it." I say picking up my shirt to put it on, but before I can do it I feel his hand curling around my arm so he can force me to turn around and face him.

"Damn it, Ted, would you just let me talk?" He hisses and ignoring him, I sneak out of his hold and turn back around. But this is Randy and he is nothing but insistent, I gotta give it to him… as soon as I turned around he went back to grabbing my upper arm, his fingers digging into my flesh as I came to face him on my own.

"What else do you want me to listen, is it that you have a few more insults under your sleeve you want to throw at me? Why don't you save them for your next talk with Cena?"

Blinking slowly and moistening his lips with the tip of his tongue, Randy's face tilts up. "I told you I was mad and I didn't mean what I said. I know I shouldn't have said that and that's why I came to apologize."

Looking straight into his eyes, I purse my lips. "Where you mad at me?"

"No." He says, his voice barely above a whisper as his eyes delve deep into mine.

I can't help but to feel a bit uncomfortable because this is Randy, and as he stands right in my face all I can think about is the way a single touch from those hands could awaken in me feelings I never thought I could harbor towards him... or towards any man.

So yeah, what he said hurt me because I care about him and being the stupid ass that I am I thought that the feeling was mutual. But I was wrong, that he is here apologizing doesn't change that and I can't overlook that fact. I don't know who does he thinks he is but I can't let him do what he did to me and then forget about it just because he came all the way here to look at me with those eyes while talking about being sorry.

"But you sure had no problem on taking it against me, uh? Okay… I know how you get when you are mad so whatever. So, now that you came and apologized why don't you go the same way you came and leave me alone?"

Sneaking one hand to the back of my neck, he pulls me to him and resting his forehead against mine he wrinkles his nose. "No Ted, I'm not going anywhere until you hear me out."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Sorry for the ridiculous lack of updates, hope you like this one ;)

**Jar Of Hearts**

Putting on a clean shirt over my head and sending towards my window a dirty look that could kill anyone who would dare getting in my line of vision; I shake my head very slowly and snort bitterly.

Sure, I wish I could just ignore it like I've been doing since coming back… but it's just that he is really unbelievable and as I stand here and watch I can feel the way my lips hide into my mouth to form one angry thin line on my face.

It's just… God, it's just that the sight that greets me as I look out through the window really makes me feel something very close to anger and I don't know if I can ignore this anymore.

"Riggs, come here boy." I said coldly and as soon as the words are out I'm forced to see how my dog lifts his head from Randy's lap, takes a look at me and then goes back to resting his head over him.

At that little occurrence and from his place at my porch, Randy flashes me a half crooked grin, his greyish blue eyes settling on mine as his hands lazily rubs that spot behind Riggs' ear that he likes so much to be treated.

That right there makes me even angrier than before and unable to help it, I advanced towards my door, open the screen and fold my arms up to my chest. "Okay that's it, come in." I say in my bossy tone of voice and both Randy and Riggs get up. "Not you Randy, you can stay there forever. Or better yet, why don't you get out of my property never to come back."

Deaf to my words, Randy arches an eyebrow and walks right pass me, stepping into my living room and going straight ahead to sit in my sofa. "I don't think I've ever been here." He says looking around and I just watch him, not quite believing that he is there at my sofa.

The nerve of him.

"Are you aware that I can call the cops on you? I can say you're trespassing and that would be it for you… off to jail you would go." And who knows, maybe after that he'll take the hint not to bother me ever again.

Moving his head in my direction so he could look at me in the eye, Randy tilts his head and shrugs. "You wouldn't do that."

"What makes you think I won't?" I ask bluffing because we both know that I won't call the police on him. I'm too much of a good guy and that's why it is so easy for people like him to stomp over me while I let them do it. "I'll tell them that you are stalking me; that you've been following me since I left the lake, that you trespassed into my lawn to sit at my porch while I took a shower and that then you broke into my house and refused to leave. How about that?"

"Okay, go ahead and call them; but while they arrive you will hear what I have to say."

Rolling my eyes and slapping a hand to my face, I grunt. "I heard what you had to say and I'm not interested." Yes, back at the lake and right before I turned my back on him to leave him behind, he told me that he came to make things right with me.

Oh sure, I have to admit that as I drove here those words keep dancing in my head like an eternal melody that had barely begun. His voice echoed, his words prevailed and I didn't really know what to make of what he said.

That was until I walked into my house and ten minutes later he was at my porch, sitting as comfortable as he could as I watched from my window in disbelieve. Back to that moment I got mad and for a while I forgot his words, I was then only focusing in not walking out there and kicking him out.

As it was to be expected, I didn't kick him out and when he saw me looking he smiled and said nothing. From there I just ignored him, hoping that once he got tired of sitting there he was just going to leave.

Well… he didn't get tired of waiting, and now as he sits right in front of me I can't help but to remember what he said back at the lake.

'I'm here to make things right.'

Sure, those words right there can mean so much to anyone who would believe them, they can mean everything… and yet, even when they spoke volumes I don't want to listen to them. I refuse to let my spirit swell up in hopes only because it was his voice the one that spoke the words.

Because let's face it, even when I'm mad at him I can't say that I'm completely over him and after all, what he said are just words, and even when they can mean everything, they might as well mean nothing…

I can't risk being disappointed over this, not again and just because he came all the way here to 'make things right' doesn't mean that I'll forget what he said.

Blinking, I take a deep breath and let it blow out forcefully through my mouth. "Look, Randy…"

"All I'm asking is for you to listen to me. If you want me to go and leave you alone after we talk, then I do just that… but not before you listen to me."

As weird as this sounds, I start to consider listening to him. Like for real, what else can he do to me here? Rip my heart right out of my chest and chew on it? He already did that and I survived.

Sighing as my memory gets a bit caught up in our past, I look down to the floor, away from those taunting greyish eyes and I make an attempt to clear my throat. If I speak while looking into his eyes I don't think I'll be able to leave this conversation with my pride intact.

That's the last thing I want so while I look into the floor, I use a flat tone of voice to talk to him. "Talk, but be quick because I don't have all day."

You know, If I manage to keep this conversation like this, emotionless, I might be able to walk away from this with my head up high; and after I put the Randy episode behind my back, I'm so going to kill Cody.

I mean, there is no doubt in my mind that he conspired against me to favor Randy in this and that's something that needs to be settled.

Lost in my thoughts, I see out of the corner of my eye that Randy got to his feet and I immediately lift my head to look at him, watching numbly as he approaches me. Once standing in front of me, he blows out a breath and runs his hand through his jaw.

"You know, I'm not really good at this kind of stuff; but like I told you, I do want to make things right… for us."

At his words I shrug and hold onto his gaze. "We are cool…" The flatness in my voice is long gone and it comes to my mind that now I must sound like a complete dumbass! "I mean, there's nothing to make right because everything is all right. You apologized; I said it was okay so that's it. No big deal."

Oh no… tell me I just didn't ramble that!

Fighting not to cringe at my own words, I see how his lips curl in a smile and I think I'm very close to hate this man… and if not the man at least the way he reduces me into nothing.

It wasn't always like this, I wasn't always like this. Before that fateful night at Cody's I was able to talk full sentences to this man, I could touch him and look at him without wanting to kiss him or craving for a more intimate touch. Before that night, I didn't even notice that scent that I can now tell apart as solely his, the one that is now invading all my senses and making me dizzy by remembrance.

But before all that, before our idyll began and came to a tragic end too soon, he was just Randy, one of my best friend and not the man that broke what little heart I had.

Wait… did he really broke my heart or was it just an infatuation gone wrong?

Oh shit, shit, shit… this is… this is it, the reason I'm feeling like this is because I am broken hearted!

While I muse over what I feel and shouldn't feel, Randy manages to get even closer to me, his fingers finding their way to my face and staying there. "Things may be all right for you, but for me they are not even close to the way I want them to be."

I feel my heart get stuck in my throat; I think I might even throw it up! It's just that he's too fucking close to me, like very, very close…

"I screwed up. I know that and I can understand why you are mad. I have no excuse for what I said, I talked out of my ass and I regret it. I wish I've never said it, it was just that…"

"But you said it, Randy, and if it wasn't because I stupidly walked to your locker room to see you, you wouldn't be here being all sorry right now; in fact, if I wouldn't have walked into you and John talking, you would still talking behind my back with anyone who would listen to you."

"That's not true."

"And how do I know that? Randy-" I grunt and bite hard on my lips to keep myself from talking my heart out.

"I just wouldn't okay. Look, I know I made a mistake and I'm sorry, I really am. But what happened that night… I don't even know how to explain it. It was just that I was backstage getting ready and some of the guys were talking… about us; they didn't know I was there and so I listened to what they were saying. It was basically nothing, just them talking shit but somehow I let it get to me. Now I know that's no excuse, but that than night I felt like it all was too much. Then things kept adding on, I was in a mood, I was confused, overwhelmed… and I just felt like shunning you out of my mind in any way possible. It was wrong and it's the stupidest thing I've ever done."

"So what if it happens again?" I ask as his eyes dig into mine. "What if I give you this chance and after a while you hear somebody else talking shit?"

"It won't happen again."

"It already happened once, you can't say it won't repeat once again."

"I was confused back there, I'm not anymore."

"Oh so you were confused-" I laugh, but there is no humor in it. "And do you think it was easy for me? Because it wasn't. I probably had the same worries that you did, but did I turn my back on you? No I didn't, because no matter how alien it felt to be falling for you at least I was content with the fact that I was making that journey with you." I snort at the silliness of those lines. "Or that was what I thought anyway."

As soon as I'm done talking, he pulls my face to his and I allow him to do it. "I'm sorry." He mumbles, his lips merely a few inches away from mine. "I'm sorry I said those things and I'm sorry I hurt you; and I know I don't deserve it, but at least give me the chance to try to make it better…"

I blink, lost in the warmth of his eyes. "I just don't want to end up all wounded up again."

"You won't… I promise." He says caressing the side of my face with his fingers. I don't fight his touch away or his lips when they seal with mine, I just shut my mind off and let my soul thrive in sensation.

I just allow his soft warm lips to feed on mine, slowly and without haste; I allow him to coax my lips with his until they part so that his tongue could slide in, nudging and willing me into action.

He tastes like mint, sweet and refreshing. His lips on mine and his tongue dancing along mine is even better than what I remember; and as he kisses me and I kiss him back I try to remember why are we at odds.

Oh, but I remember and because of that I pull away, albeit somehow hesitant. I know in my mind that we shouldn't kiss like this anymore, but his soft breathing against my face prevents me to come with an explanation as of why.

"So what do you say?" His voice is mellow and there is an easy smile playing on his lips while his fingers bury into my hair.

Am I the only one struggling here? Because here I stand, a sea of doubts and worries drowning my brain and he is smiling as if nothing was out of place, as if his fucking words about me were something the cheer upon.

What a prick.

As that thought invades my mind, his eyes search for mine, and maybe he saw what I'm thinking reflect on them because he drops his hand away from me and sighs.

"Ted, just give us the chance to try this… I'll make it worth your while." He goes to kiss again my lips, then my checks, my temple, my neck… they are just playful kisses all over my face.

"Randy…" I mumble as a complaint. I really want to push him away, but part of me is enjoying this a little bit… ok, I'm enjoying it more than a little bit.

He pulls the sightless bit away so that he could scan my face. His eyes are shining as he looks at me, his bluish gray orbs lighting his whole face. "If you want I can kiss you until you change your mind."

I snort, I think this is the first time I witness a playful Randy and I don't know what to think. "That's not going to work so you might as well stop it now."

He stops, but the smile is still on his lips. "So what do you say… are we going to try this?"

I look at him, at his face and deep into his eyes. I think it over and come with a decision, I don't know if it's the right decision or not, but here it goes…

**TBC**

Cliffhanger, I know. Next one will be better ;0


	8. Chapter 8

Yes or no… they are just two simple monosyllables, how can it be that they carry so much in their meaning? I can say yes and hope that everything will turn for the better, or I can say no, walk away and try to get my sanity back.

No…

Regaining my sanity sounds very tempting. The last couple of months had been way too intense, the best example of too much too soon. First I had to deal with a messy divorce and then this whole thing with Randy came up, turning my world upside down and then leaving me completely rolling in the deep.

I'm barely getting up back in my feet.

Now he wants me back and I don't know if I'm ready for it. I mean, I think my heart wants it, but my mind is hesitant… my mind says that I should allow myself to heal old wounds before preparing into getting hurt again.

Or yes…

If taking hold of my mind seems tempting, then what is he if not that and more? He with his clear grey eyes delving in mine and he with his sweets promises of forever… who needs a mind when one can have him?

And damn my soul into an eternity in hell but I do want him…

I'm messed up, I know it; and I know that feeling like this is wrong, but that I didn't ask for this doesn't mean that I don't feel it, because I do feel it…

See, he has even turned me into a corny schmuck!

Yes or no.

I look back to him, the intensity of his eyes focused completely in me, waiting for me to give him an answer.

I take a deep breath, a breath that fills my lungs with the distinctive fresh aroma that emanates out of him.

"You know-" I let the words linger in the air for a moment. I try to find a way to say what I need to say but I can't find the words needed; I want to say so many things and I just can't find a way to lay it all out. Somehow, I don't think a simple yes or no would do justice to the situation.

"If I had some sense left in me I would definitely walk out of here, leave all this behind me and start from point zero."

He opens his mouth to say something and I make a gesture with my forefinger for him to let me finish.

"What you said back in that night bothered me more than it should…" As I say that his face changes; it's the slightest change, merely a flinch but I noticed; I'm studying all of him as he remains standing in front of me. "I know how you get when you are mad so I don't really think I should be surprised to hear those words coming from your mouth but they did bother me a lot, Randy."

"I'm sorry…" He says without breaking eye contact with me. His eyes are overshadowed with something that resembles sorrow, maybe even pain, and I feel my heart give a cruel jerk inside my chest because I hate seeing his always lively eyes like this. "I shouldn't have-"

"Would you let me finish?" I ask softly while raising an eyebrow; he just looks down to his shoes… or mine, I'm not really sure, the thing is that he guards silence for me to go on.

There… now I forgot what was the point of me telling him all this… so I guess I'll just go with what I have, whatever happen, happens.

"But even though I was mad and maybe even hurt by what you said, I came back here and started to think that maybe hearing you say that was for the best. Because let's get real, this thing between you and me has the potential of getting catastrophic. It shouldn't have even started and… God, I don't even know how we let it start. It's as if we got caught in the middle of a macabre prank made by destiny and we just need to crawl out of it-"

"That's not what I want." He says, ignoring my previous request of letting me finish talking.

"That's the best thing we can do. You know that and so do I. The only problem is that while my mind is in accordance with that, the rest of my being wants desperately to…" Looking up to my celling, I laugh almost bitterly. "I don't know, hold on to this."

His head is still casted down and he is in complete silence.

"I should just walk away, I really should, but I don't think I'll be able to stay away."

So yup, this is my truth and I just have to deal with it. No good will come out of me running away from this; I already tried and it didn't work.

"I don't even know what's this… you are one of my best friends and I've never been afraid to tell you or Cody that I love you guys… but now, with all this I don't know how I feel. Cody I love because he's been there for me through the bad and the ugly… and you, I love you because I'm a stupid fuck that doesn't seem to learn shit about anything."

At those last words, Randy lifts his head to meet my eyes again. As he looks up, I see that his lips are a thin line sculpted on his somber face. "Ted, I know I screwed up big time and I know that I probably don't deserve another chance… but as long as I know that you feel for me half the way I feel for you I won't give up in trying to get you back-"

"You are not listening to me, Randy…"

"No, I am listening to you; you are the one who doesn't seem to listen. You say you love me because you are a stupid fuck… well, I love you because you are one of the most amazing persons I've meet in my life; I love you for what you are and for what I am when I'm with you… I just love you and that's the beginning of everything… and if I have to go and tell John and everybody that I'll do it, I'll do anything…"

"Randy-" I say taking his face in my hands to stop him from speaking more nonsense. Sure, his words are like music to my ears, but I've already rambled enough for the two of us. But this is Randy and of course he doesn't stop talking now that he's all railed up.

"I don't…"

"For the love of God Randy, just shut up and let me finish."

"No Ted, I…"

Rolling my eyes, I dart forward and press my lips to his, kissing him long and thoroughly, my tongue delving into the sweetness of his mouth for a more dramatic effect. Now, this is a pleasant way to shut up this man that I wouldn't mind doing on regular basis, God knows that he talks too much.

I reach up and run my fingers through his short hair, pulling him closer to me, deeper into the kiss. Who would have thought a few months ago that he and I would end up like this, kissing in the middle of my living room… the line of friendship long crossed and embarking now into the unknown.

I draw away from him, still cradling his head into my hands because I want to look him in the eye as I say what I'm going to say.

"Yes." Simple and direct, at the end of the day it all resumes to that simple word. Yes I want him and yes I'll take whatever he has to offer… I have to do it because I'm just a sucker for him and taking a chance with him is better than living wondering what would have happened.

"Yes?" He whispers and the beginning of a smile starts to crack on his face. I like his smile, one can rarely see Randy Orton flashing a genuine smile and tonight I'm lucky enough to see one forming on his lips.

"Yes…" I say again. "Yes I want to be with you and yes I…"

My words are lost against his lips as he re-captures mine in a kiss. He kisses me long and deep, telling a thousand promises with his lips, promises of a better future regardless of what had happened in the past. I want to believe in them… in him.

After a few minutes, it's me again the one who pulls back, a bit breathless and already missing his soft lips against mine. "Randy, I was…"

He doesn't let me finish the sentence; he just places a hand to my hip and goes for another kiss, pushing me so I could step back and rest against the wall a few steps away from me.

But it doesn't end that way, as soon as he pushes me I gasp in surprise as I feel my body fall backwards and I hurry to reach for him to try and steady myself. It doesn't work and the only thing I accomplish is take him down with me… and right to the floor.

All the while, during this little stunt his lips keep working on mine, his tongue feasting on me, a treat for all the time we had being denied of each other. So we kiss, even with Riggs sitting there watching us.

"Randy…" I try to voice a protest when he pulls back from me to get us both into a more comfortable position, but after he manages, his lips are back on mine and whatever I was going to say get lost into his mouth.

The fact that my dog is watching is in my mind, I mean I can't ignore that… but what can I do? I'm helpless when he kiss me like this, when his body is pressing so closely into mine like it is now.

Breathing in, I slide my hands to his back and underneath his shirt, wanting to get a real good touch of his skin…

His lips descend from my lips to my throat; provoking in me a momentarily sentiment of abandon… that was until he began to nip and kiss at the sensitive flesh there.

I throw my head backwards to give him more access to keep up with his ministrations. I love what he can do with that mouth; put that combined with the way his arousal is pocking against my hip and my blood is already boiling with desire.

Wrong as it sounds, I can only think that I already spent too much time without this, away from him and I want to indulge myself to him. I want to get lost in his touch, in the promise of those lips.

With that thought in mind, I push my hips against his, craving for a more intimate contact were clothes are not required… we really should get out of here and somewhere more private.

"Randy," Now, I didn't intend that to come as weak as it came, but that's just what he does to me; regardless of that, I continue. "We should… better move out of here."

Pulling away, Randy looks up to me; his eyes filled with a passion that probably matches my own. God, I can easily get lost in his eyes. That way, with our eyes delving deep into each other's, his hands come up to my cheek and a finger slides down to rest in my chin.

"I do love you, Ted… it's… I don't know what it is, but it's not just about this…"

I nod, unable to say anything as he stares deeply into my eyes. I know what he means; the feeling is more than reciprocate… but right now the ache between my legs feels more urgent that anything else.

"But I also want you." His lips curl in a sly smile and his free hand sneak down between our bodies to stroke my not so subtle erection. I gasp, delighted. "… and judging by this, I can tell you want me too."

Hello! Of course I want him, more than anything…

His hand leaves me too soon, and before I can protest he goes to stand, offering me a hand to help me up too.

I get up, my knees feeling a bit wobbly, another effect he has on me. "Where's your bedroom?" He asks and it this would be another time, I would probably tease him about his eagerness.

But I don't tease him, I just walk towards my room. Now, it's not really a long walk, but to me it seems eternal, especially now that my pants are unusually tight.

When we finally get there, he turns me around and pulls me to him; his arms circling my waist and his full lips pressing against mine.

I part my lips for him, inviting him to slide in so that my tongue can meet his once again and engage into a new dance.

This is pure bliss, his lips on mine, our tongues clashing, his hands roaming through my back, reaching down to pull my shirt off. This is our time, just the two of us ready to rediscover each other without having to worry about anyone or anything.

The kiss continue to grow even more heated, only breaking for the briefest of moment so that shirts could be discarded, then our lips meet again with a passion renew.

God I missed this, I missed touching him, feeling him… so without thinking it twice, I slid my hand to the edge of his pant, working my way inside to wrap my fingers around his hot, swollen cock. He whimpers into my mouth as I start to stroke him.

With my other hand, I manage to unbuckle his pants, slide them down his legs along with his boxers and kick them aside. His shoes are gone too so now he stands complete naked before me as my hand continue to work on him.

He feels like fire in my hand, swollen and throbbing… the little sounds that escape him sending bolts of pleasure down my spine and straight into my groin.

I love this, and we are still in the preliminaries… and I love it even more when the rest of my clothes are tossed aside and he goes to push me down on the bed.

He joins me soon after, resting on top of me… the sensation of skin against skin all too consuming, his cock pressing against mine simply tormenting.

This is what I wanted and more, it's what I needed.

I moan when the sweetness of his lips leave mine to trace a warm path down my throat and to my chest. He keeps getting lower and lower, the muscles of my stomach contracting as his lips slide south.

"Oh… God…" I gasp when his tongue teases the head of my erection. He licks at it for a moment before sliding his tongue down my length and then going all the way up again, culminating by taking me into the warmth of his mouth.

His tongue works me in slow caressing circles while his lips slide down my shaft, then he sucks me into oblivion. I bit on my lips, trying to keep my moans down while he keeps driving me mad with desire.

My hands find their way to his hair, just resting there and feeling the motion of his head going up and down, up and down again… it's just maddening and I can't make my hips stay still against the mattress.

At this point I can't tone down my moans; my desire is building, reaching its peak… and still, his mouth, his glorious mouth keeps tormenting me.

"Randy… I'm…" I try to warn him but it's too late. My words get stuck in my throat and with a groan I explode, releasing everything I have into the warm heat of his mouth.

I feel him pull his mouth away and call my name in a protest, but his hand is still one me, stroking me as I shoot the last of my fluids in his hand… it's all beyond me.

When the orgasm finally washed all over me and I'm able to use some my senses again I open my eyes and look at him.

"I'm sorry…" I gasp, my body still shaken up, then I laugh. "No, I'm not… that was fucking amazing."

"Well, next time you could at least warn me."

Yeah… next time…

I close my eyes for a moment, waiting for my breathing to go back to normal. That was indeed amazing, his mouth just heavenly… and it would have been even better if he hadn't pulled off…

Lost in sensation, my eyes open abruptly when I feel Randy spread my legs so that I'm now open and exposed to him. I close my eyes again; his finger, slick with what I can only guess to be spit rubbing against my entrance, probing and then slowly wriggling their way in to prepare myself.

Now, I have to admit that this is slightly embarrassing… it's ridiculous; I mean if I expected him to put his cock in me why I should feel embarrassed by him putting a finger in me. But regardless of that notion, somehow I am… it takes me a minute or two to get used to the sensation of it, then, I relax and even enjoy it.

I groan and open my eyes once again; all sense of embarrassment forgotten as he slides yet another finger in my thigh passage, fingering me until my cock slowly starts to stir back to life.

I look down to find him staring intently at what he was doing, his tongue licking at his lips as he watches. But when he realizes I'm looking at him, he meets my gaze with his and then slides out of me.

"Is this okay?" His voice is raspy and low.

I nod, reassuring him to go on and he quickly positions himself on top of me, spreading my legs as far as they would go while the head of his cock brushes against my entrance, slightly pushing in. "Ted, this time… I want to look at you while I fuck you…"

I breathe in his words, trying to relax even when his blunt words unnerve me a little. It's stupid, I know… we have already done this, and in the floor of a fucking hotel bathroom! If it was enjoyable then why wouldn't it be now that we are in more comfortable accommodations?

He leans forward to kiss me, easing my worries a bit, but then he draws back to look me in the eye while he starts to slide inside of me, slowly and gently until all his length is impaled inside of me, stuffing me completely.

I gasp a the feeling, holding my breath while he allows me some time to adjust and, and then as he stays still I can feel his cock pulsing inside of me… it feels fucking huge.

When I'm comfortable enough he begins to move slowly, sliding in and out of me, pushing his entire length in, and then drawing back… all the while his eyes scanning mine while soft moans escape his lips.

"I missed this, feels damn good."

Somehow I find the way his eyes delve into mine even more intimate than the way he is sliding in and out of me. It's almost too much and I have to force myself to maintain my eyes fixed on his.

I groan, unable to contain myself. "Oh shit…" I'm hard again, my cock aching to get treated… my desire growing with each trust; I even start to push against him, encouraging him to give me more. "Do you like this?" I pant, sliding my hands to his ass so he can go deeper into me.

He responds by moaning, his body coming to rest completely over mine. "This… so fucking good." He groans before he goes to kiss me lavishly, rocking into me, slowly at first and then pumping harder, deeper.

Now that he is resting against me, my cock is trapped between our bodies and the friction of his stomach rubbing against it as he moves within me is almost taking me to the edge… again.

"Don't stop… don't you fucking stop now." His cock fills me complete me, sending delicious stabs of pleasure each time he thrust into me; my own cock, cradled between our bodies is throbbing, demanding more.

I'm so close I can even taste my release near.

This is maddening and I feel yet another climax approaching… it doesn't take long… just a few more thrusts and before my mind can grasp it, I stiffen and my moans become ragged and desperate, my warm essence shooting out between the two of us as delightful spasm take over me.

I tear my lips from his, gasping and moaning. The orgasm hit me so hard that I feel dizzy… my vision is blurred and my heart is beating frantically in my chest.

He kisses my neck, still slamming inside of me as I begin to come down from the cloud he had just sent me into. I'm exhausted, my limbs numb… that felt fucking fantastic.

While I'm riding down my wave, I hear Randy moan, a sound torn out from somewhere deep inside his gut, it's endearing, I love it. His eyes are closed and he is biting hard on his lips, I watch the expression on his face, entranced at the sight of him in the brims of passion, he's just marvelous. A flush has taken over his features and when he opens his darkened eyes to me I found myself in a loss of words.

If I didn't know it then, I know it now… there's no way I can stay away from him…

With his eyes locked in mine, he gives me a few more hard thrusts before letting himself go, shooting his seed into me while moans of pleasure escape his lips.

I hold him as he rides his orgasm down, enjoying the way his body jerks against mine, watching as his tremors reach their peak and then subside.

When he's done, he collapses against me and still I hold him, burying my nose in his hair and inhaling his unique scent.

He stays in me for a while, panting, then he rolls to his side and out of me.

"Now that was…"

"Yes it was." I say before he could even finish the sentence.

"I know." He breathes out.

After that exchange of words, he turns to me and run his fingers along my stomach, caressing me lazily. I just stay there, my eyes closed while I enjoy his touch. "We should get cleaned up-"

I nod; unable to lift my head off the mattress, he has drained all the energy from me.

He nips at my neck. "And get some food"

I nod again, not really in the mood for anything but getting some rest.

"Ted…" He says against my skin, his soft breathing tickling me.

"Hmmm?" I mumble and for a while he doesn't say anything. At his lack of response I open my eyes to see if he is still here and silly me, of course he is.

"I do love you." he whispers against my ear and I smile, closing my eyes again.

So yeah, if I didn't know this, I know it now and so I say it. "I love you too… but, you still have a lot og making up to do."

I hear him chuckle and I smile. "Then I will... you can be damn sure I will."


End file.
